Two is Better Than One
by BruuhDT
Summary: When Alice came back from Heart Land no one believed everything she claimed had happened. She was concidered insane, and was kept inside her mansion till the end of her life. She did, however have twin daughters, and she passed her story on to them. Fanfic based on a roleplay I was once a part of!
1. Chapter 1

Rose walked inside her family's mansion. She was an average size girl, blonde and with long beautiful hair and grey eyes. Annoyed, she took of her coat and threw it on one of the chairs. Her family was rich, but her life was very stressful.

She sighed slamming the door shut. 'Stupid work', she thought to herself moving to the bedroom. The sun coming up outside, she worked the night shift at a pub. She didn't really have to, considering her family was rich beyond belief. But she wanted to work and get her own money, rather than rely upon her family. Moving into her bedroom she changed out of her uniform and got into her pajamas. 'Stupid, perverted, grabby men…' she thought darkly getting into the bed curling up She still refused to believe that her mother was saying the truth when she said her dreams had happened in real life. Closing her eyes she turned away from the window to face the wall. Her cat walking in jumping up to curl beside her, "Hi Nyx" she laughed softly before falling asleep, clinging to one of the plushies her mother made her, the one of a pink cat.

The next morning, Agatha had woken up early, like always. She wanted to learn from the family cooks all the secrets of cooking. It was her passion. When the time came, she took a tray and carried it up stairs for her sister, she had heard her coming in the last night and she didn't sound very pleased.

Agatha was Rose's twin sister, although they didn't look all that much alike. They both looked like their mother, in a different way. Agatha's hair was as black as the night sky though, she took it from her father. The grey eyes stayed faithful to her sister and mother though.

She knocked on the door. She heard her sister groan and moan a "Come in." Agatha slowly opened the door. "Bad night at work?" She asked, handing her twin sister the tray. "I still don't know why you put up with this. We could go find some other place for you to work." She suggested.

Rose sighed and shacked her head no.

"Are you sure? They don't pay you enough to put up with this." She said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "We are old enough to live on our own, you know…"

"We are." Rose nodded smiling. "I guess we could head out alone tonight." she said finishing her food. Moving to look out of the window, "I found mothers diary" she said chucking it to her.

Agatha picked it up, amazed. She immediately opened it. "Have you read it? Does she talk about that other world in here?"

"Constantly" the blonde replied to her "An in-depth bio on each person" she added. "To what they look like, how they act and all that" she added. "Mother even wrote to where Peter kidnapped her" she stated. Moving to her bathroom she got changed "Come on." she walked outside.

"Peter... I remember she talked mostly of him. Do you think she and this Peter... had something?" Agatha asked, going along.

"Peter was infatuated with her" she replied to her sister. "She said he was a pervert and a stalker. But I know she was flattered by him" she sighed. "Anyway here it was" she nodded reaching the tree. "He appeared here as a rabbit, she ignored him he shifted grabbed her and ran".

The black haired stared at the tree. Her mother had fallen asleep one day and then her life totally changed. Everyone thought she had gone insane. "Wouldn't it be crazy if, by some chance, all she said was actually real and the rabbit take us away?" She laughed. "I know I'm all crazed up, but our lives are pretty dull now, it would be at least interesting."

"No" she replied to her "I don't want to believe in that crap" she said shaking her head. Turning away from her she walked on back towards the house, annoyed.

"Aw, come on Rose. I was just teasing." She giggled. "Besides, you have to admit all mother's characters were very interesting and fun. Well, some maybe not but anyway... Most of them." Rose sighed and just shook her head. Suddenly Agatha froze as she heard some rustling in the bush. "What the hell can that be?"

"See it's got you jumpy" Rose sighed. "I knew I should have kept you out of this." she murmured heading to the house.

"It's just, I don't know. It'd be nice to just get away from all this." She sighed.

The blonde rolled her eyes "Maybe we should move, keep you sane and all".

Agatha grinned. "I actually think that's a great idea." She laughed. "I'll get some clothes in a backpack then." She said, heading to her own room.

The girl hummed a song while she got just a few things she needed. Since they were moving, starting a new life, she should get all new things. Agatha picked the last of her favorite dresses and headed outside. "Hey Rose," She called. "I just got all I'll need packed." She studied her sister's face. "Do you not... want to leave?"

The other girl sighed. "I do, but it's still home…" She hugged her sister. "And I may still be thinking of Peter…"

"I know Rose, but you have bad memories here, it'll be better if we start all over again." Agatha smiled, encouraging her twin. "Are you scared of him? That maybe he's actually real?" She paused. "Come on, what are the chances of that happening?"

"He's not a very nice character" she sighed shaking her head. "He trapped Mother and if he was real he would probably go for one of us".

Agatha nodded, that was right. "But even if that did happen, look at the bright side. Mother was all alone, and she managed to get out. We're together, if, by some evil-magical way, we got trapped in Heart Land, we'd get out too."

"I don't know… I doubt Peter would allow his love to leave him again…" Rose murmured.

"Yeah well, if it were me, I wouldn't let him trap you. And I'm sure you wouldn't let him trap me either." She smiled. "Besides, nothing of the sort is going to happen." She winked. Seeing her sister was a bit calmer now she laid down on the grass while her sister went to pack.

About half an hour later, she heard Rose's footsteps. "Like it or not, but we live in a beautiful place." She paused. "It is a bit sad to leave."

"We do" Rose sighed "But I feel like a white rabbit will run to us at any minute". She closed her eyes, trying her best to rid her thought of the white rabbit. She soon fell asleep, on the soft green grass of their garden.

Agatha started drifting into a light sleep too, feeling the fresh smell of the grass all over her. She had a strange dream. At first it seemed like a nightmare, where she and her sister were kidnapped. But then it was getting better. All her Mother's characters were there, they had fun together. She smiled in her sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So yeah, this is my new fanfic! Don't worry, the real HnKnA characters will show up soon. Please review, and tell me if it sucks. xD**

* * *

><p>Agatha yawned, hearing her sister's rustling the grass beside her.<p>

Rose yawned stretching "We should get going". She stared back at the mansion, remembering all her mother had to go through. "All the bad memories are around Peter" she shrugged turning away. "We won't ever have to worry about him again".

"I guess." The black haired thought. "He did do those things because he loved mother, supposing all that was even real. He was just a little psycho." She laughed.

The other one sighed "Is it silly that I thought he was real?" she asked

Agatha shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, there are people who believe in ghosts, and there are people who don't, there's nothing wrong in believing something our own mother claimed to be true." She said, now thinking if she herself believed all of it. She remained studying her sister. "So you do believe it. That's why you were acting all strange earlier right?" She asked, walking along.

"Yes" she nodded "But the mansion's gone now, he can't get to us."

"Hope so." She whispered, still wondering what this Peter would do if he was real and found them.

"The only link to there world was in our garden" she told her "He can't get to us. Besides, he won't be able to track us down" Rose shrugged stopping "Not once we get the taxi." she added waiting.

While she waited, Agatha thought about all the other characters. She thought of Elliot... Julius... Ace... They were all good at heart. Maybe Peter was the same. Maybe.

"Stop thinking about them" Rose said as the Taxi pulled up, moving to put the bags in the boot. "It's not that hard to read you, you know."

"I can't help it." She sighed. "I do feel very attracted to their stories." She confessed, putting her bag inside as well.

Rose sighed. She too couldn't keep her mind off of them. The girl frowned "Be right back" she added before running back to the mansion. She got her mothers journal as well as the plushies her Mother had made. Stuffing them into another bag she headed outside.

Peter was not real she though heading to where Peter had gotten her Mother. Determined to convince herself this before she went.

From where Agatha was, she could see her sister walking around the garden. 'What the heck is she doing there now?' She thought. Sighing, she decided to go to her sister.

Rose took out her Mother diary and dropped all the plushies around her. She called out for the white rabbit, but he didn't come.

The black haired walked over to Rose, seeing all the dolls on the ground and her mother's journal in Rose's hands. "What are you doing?" She asked, shocked.

"Ending this" she shrugged "If you're here Peter, come and get one of us" She commented "Last chance".

Agatha looked around, not sure if she would hear someone coming or if all this was unreal. They both waited, silent.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it guys? Is Peter coming? Or maybe someone else...? Who knows, see you on the next chapter. ;) Sorry for making this one so short, hehe. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**So yeah, a little suspense for you guys on that last chapter. xD**

**_squigglestheredpanda_: Thank you dear :3 Here's your chapter.**

* * *

><p>The twins waited. Ten minutes passed, then fifteen. Rose was relieved, Agatha a little dissapointed. "See" The blonde growled "Not real. Let's go".<p>

Agatha nodded, now sure her mother's stories were nothing more than, well, stories. She walked over to the taxi with her sister, and they both got inside. "Well there you go, no Peter."

The cab driver took them to the airport, but they still didn't know where to go. Agatha looked at all the options. Maybe Australia? Or Japan? How about Romania? She turned to her sister to see if she had chosen someplace.

"Maybe we could go to Germa…" Her sister began saying, but Rose's voice began to slowly fade from Agatha's mind. The images she was seeing also began to dissapear. Her eyes slowly opened. The familiar scent of the grass of her garden was all around her.

Beside her Rose groaned opening her eyes as well. "Please this just isn't fair" she sighed.

"Ugh." Agatha sighed, frowning. "Did you dream we were going away too?" Her sister nodded. "Damn." She passed her hand through her hair. "Wish it had been real."

"We should do it" The blonde nodded yawning "Leave this place, too many bad memories".

"I agree." she paused. "Starting a new life would be a good idea, no matter where that may be."

Just a few feet away from them, a familiar figure was observing. The voices. He heard them. They were both like his long lost love. He walked closer to them, trying not to make much noise.

Peter looked at them again. There were two Alice's. But they weren't her, he knew that. 'I have to take them with me.' He thought. Getting ready to make one of them drink his potion.

"How about Germany?" Rose asked "We have the money to go" she smiled moving to look at the mansion.

The White rabbit quickly ran over to the girl gazing at the mansion. Without thinking twice, he shoved the small glass to her mouth.

The blonde was about to speak when she swallowed the liquid. Her eyes widened in shock and she spun around "Oh god" she whimpered backing away.

Agatha remained seated, shocked. "Rose... That's-That's P-P-pe... Oh no." She knew well what drinking the Pink liquid ment.

Peter backed away, letting the girl realize what happened. He wondered what to do with the other one now.

Rose just kept shaking her head no, not accepting what had happened. Agatha was still too shocked to reply, but she knew she'd never let her sister face this alone.

"It's no use dear. You'll have to come with me now." He said. He turned to the other one. "What about you? Will you run away, or come along?"

"Agatha run" Rose said to her before doing so herself, she could not be trapped. As soon as Rose got a few feet away, he chased her. The rabbit was fast. He ran over to Rose, who was clearly his target, and swipped her off her feet.

"You made me do this..." He said, annoyed. He carried her bridal style to a hole in the ground. "Get ready, I'm about to jump." He said, glancing at the other twin, who was still in her place.

"I-I-I won't run." The other twin said. "I'll help you get out of this." She promised.

Peter was now pleased, both of them were coming along. "Well here we go." He said, a few seconds before jumping.

The blonde yelped out in shock, clinging to the Rabbit tightly. Infuriated that he had trapped her, but terrified that he would drop her.

Peter felt her hold on to him. He knew it was because of the fall, but it still felt very good.

"ROOOSE!" Agatha screamed. They dissapeared inside the hole. It was begining to fade away, but she jumped inside after them before is closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, I love torturing you guys. xD But still give me some love by leaving reviews 3 Thank you.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, here's the fourth chapter! My personal life is getting pretty busy now, so I'll try making chapters weekly. Enjoy this one. :3**

****_squigglestheredpanda:_ Well their adventures are just about to begin! I know, I try to wright Peter as I see him. I am a big fan of him, but I try and keep his real character. ****

* * *

><p>Peter soon felt the ground under his feet again. He was back home, and he brought two new Alice's. He could only feel proud.<p>

"Oh my god" Rose whimpered, holding him tightly shaking, terrified, not looking around. She buried her face into his shoulder shaking still.

Agatha fell with her face in the mud. Her dress was ruined, that was for sure. She looked up, searching for her sister, still in the arms of the rabbit man.

Realizing they had landed, the blonde looking up at him, slapping him hard and pulling herself out of his arms.

'Damn, she's fast.' He thought, rubbing his face. "Look dear. You're here now, there's no going back. Or the two of you come with me and stay at the castle, or you can try to survive alone around here." He shrugged.

Rose rolled her eyes.

Agatha got up, running over to her sister. "I can't believe this guy." She murmured.

She nodded glancing to her sister "I know" she murmured "I hate him" she glared at Peter again.

"So what will it be?" He asked annoyed, noticing they were talking about him.

"Well I know there are other places" Rose stated plainly "So we don't need you" she smiled.

"Well there are, but people aren't as friendly as I am around here."

Agatha sighed, not knowing if she should follow the rabbit or try and find another person to help them.

Rose identified the uncertain look on her twin's face. "Split up then?" she asked her sister. "We can explore more." That was indeed true.

"Fine, we can meet up at the amusement park tomorrow. I remember the way from mom's stories." She nodded. "Where are you planning to stay?"

"Hm…" Rose thought looking to Peter "Pick one of us to go with you."

He was pleased with the sudden cooperation of them. "Well, since I made you drink the vial, I guess I'll take you." He said, shrugging.

"I think I'll head to the clock tower then, I remember the clock fixing guy was very nice." Agatha said.

Rose's face immediately fell. "So you get the nice guy and I get the perverted rabbit?" she asked "Not fair" she scowled heading of not waiting for Peter.

The black haired laughed. "Then come with me." She suggested. "Or try the hatter's mansion or the park." She walked away with her sister, completely ignoring Peter.

The rabbit man stood there, not believing they just walked away, forgetting all about him. Was he really that perverted? He didn't think so.

"Good idea." Rose agreed. "It would be interesting to get the Hatter's Mansion over and done with" she smiled nodding.

She nodded. "We'll meet up at the park tomorrow then. Good luck Rose." She said, turning on the road that lead to where Julius was.

"You to" she smiled heading off to the mansion.

Agatha hummed along the way, thinking that is was very wierd for Peter to have let them go like that. "He must not be very bright then." She laughed to herself. It didn't take too long till she found the tower. She knocked on the door.

About half an hour later, the blonde twin reached the Mansion. She stared up at the gates frowning. How was she meant to get in?

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Please leave me some reviews! C:<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's your weekly chapter folks. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose.<strong>

Elliot walked through the outside of the mansion, making sure those two boys were doing what they were supposed to do. From the corner of his eyes he spotted a lady waiting by the gates. He walked to her.

"Elliot?" Rose asked recognizing him.

As he got closer, he saw in her a bit of Alice... "Who are you?" He asked, confused, opening the gate. "How do you know who I am?"

"Rose" she nodded "My mother was the Alice who came here long ago" she explained. "She raised me on stories of this world".

"Wow." He said surprised. "You did remind me of her. But to think she already has a daughter of your age..." He smiled to her and asked her to come inside. "Blood will probably be amused by this." He said to himself.

"Time is different back in my world" she said as she headed in. "Peter dragged me here" she sighed frowning.

"I see." The hare nodded. "Alice did say her world was far different than Heart Land." He knocked on his boss' door. "Peter is a weird fellow."

Rose nodded frowning "I'm shocked that he let us walk of…" she shrugged looking up at Blood as he answered the door.

Elliot nodded. "Although he is very strange, you never know what to expect from him." He greeted Blood. "This is Rose, Alice's daughter. The rabbit brought her here."

The blonde studied Blood. He was exactly like her mother described him. Handsome, powerful, but dangerous.

The mafia boss looked down at her thinking. "Bring us some tea, Elliot." He ordered, leading Rose into the room, his arm around her shoulders.

"Yes Blood." Elliot said, before leaving.

Rose kept a sharp eye on Blood. 'He's the character that changes his humor and ways too often…' she reminded herself.

The hare soon returned with the tray with Blood Dupre's precious tea. "Now go on with your duties" The man said, waving his hand and focusing on Rose with his eyes narrowed.

The blonde sat down, wondering what kind of question's he'd ask her.

Elliot sighed. He wanted to be able to get to know Rose better. He walked out and closed the door, going back to his usual activities.

**Agatha.**

The girl waited, but still no one came. 'Maybe he's too busy with his clocks' she thought. She decided to go for a stroll then; she'd try to talk to Julius later on.

Lost, the blonde man finally recognized his surroundings, but he didn't recognize the lady he saw from a distance. "Hey" Ace smiled walking to the woman near the clock tower.

Agatha turned around, facing the voice. "Hello..." She said shyly.

"You look like Alice" he said plainly.

She blushed. "Oh, you knew my mother." She smiled. "I'm Agatha, her daughter. I followed Peter here."

'Alice's daughter,' He thought. 'Interesting…' "Is she here?" he asked.

"My mother? No. She... Well, she died, some years ago..." She murmured.

"What?" he frowned, heartbroken.

Agatha sighed and nodded. "She died of some disease, but maybe it was for the best. No one believed her stories anyway." She frowned. "I do miss her though."

The blonde man still seemed to be struck by the news.

Agatha started to study this man better. Thinking back, she remembered one of the dolls, Ace. "You look like one of my mother's characters." She stated. "You're Ace, the knight, aren't you?"

"How do you know that?" He asked surprised. "I don't recall us meeting before."

She giggled. "Well, I recall my mother speaking of you. And she made me and my sister dolls, and one of them was you." She smiled.

"Sister?" He asked, now even more interested.

"Yes, I'm a twin." The black haired smiled. "We decided to split up. So I went here to stay at the tower and she went over to the Hatter's Mansion." She explained.

"Well I'm glad I got to meet you" he smiled. "Very."

She blushed, looking over to the tower's door. "Look, Julius is out."

Ace turned to see the clock fixer was observing them from his door. "Well come on my lady, let's go chit chat with him." He said, taking Agatha by the hand.

* * *

><p><strong>So tell what you think of this chapter! I'm so glad the other guys apperead. Yaay. x3<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thanks for waiting!**

**_I am a stegosaurus asdf movie_: Thank you :3 Here's another one!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose<strong>

"So, you say you're Alice's daughter." The mafia boss asked, taking a sip of his tea. "What's your name again?"

"My name's Rose." She said, uncomfortable.

He nodded. "Tell me everything." He demanded. "Where's Alice. How did you get here?"

The blonde took a sip from her own tea cup and explained everything to him. She told him about her mother being accused of being insane, she could see he didn't like that. She told him about her telling both her daughters stories of this world.

"Oh, so you have a sister?" He asked, interested.

Rose agreed. "She's my twin, but we're not too alike." She said, laughing a bit. "We both have very different personalities, and different looks."

"Yes… Go on with how you got here."

"Well, Peter, the White Rabbit, traveled to our world and made me drink one of the pink vials. My sister, stubborn, can along, saying she'd help me fill it again so we could go home."

'That damn Peter did something useful for once.' He thought. "I can see by the way you talk about him that you're not very found of him." Blood said, referring to Peter.

Rose laughed. "Well who would? He's a persistent little life wrecker. And he doesn't take no for an answer." She sighed. "But Agatha seems to think he's okay. I can tell she's not that mad about coming here like I am." Rose finished her cup of tea. "I bet she loves it here, and maybe she'll even abandon the idea of leaving." The blonde said in a sad tone, but she noticed the small grin that crept on Blood's face.

"Here, let me fill you another cup." He handed her some more tea. "And you aren't interested at all in staying?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No way." She paused, hoping she wouldn't offend the mafia boss. "I hate it here, and I hate Peter. As long as I stay here, he'll come after me, I know it."

"What about your sister? Won't he go after her?"

She thought for a bit. "I'm not sure, but I know he has some kind of obsession with me."

They continued talking and drank all the tea.

"I want to meet her." He said simply. Rose knew her sister didn't have the option to say no.

**Agatha**

She and Ace walked inside, greeting the clock fixer. They sat in a round table, where Julius served them some coffee. Agatha took a sip from it, but she already knew what it would taste like. She remembered from her mother's stories.

"Well Julius, this is Agatha. Agatha, Julius." Ace introduced them.

Agatha smiled and politely said hi. Julius nodded, still amazed by how she reminded him of Alice. Soon, Ace was telling him all about her, as if she wasn't even there.

"So that's why I thought you were Alice." The black haired man said. "You're her daughter!"

She nodded, blushing. "Yes. Everyone here seems to mistake me for her."

"Well, you are just as beautiful as your mother was." Ace said, winking at her. She blushed an even brighter red as Julius held a chuckle.

"W-well, I was hoping I could stay the night here. I don't really have any other place to go." She asked.

He smiled. "Of course."

"Hey Agatha! How about tomorrow I take you to the amusement park?" The knight invited. "It's lots of fun, and you can meet some more role holders there!"

She liked the idea a lot. "That sounds like fun Ace! I'd love too. Will you be coming too Julius?"

"Oh no." He smiled to her. "I have a lot of work to do, but you really should go with Ace." He encouraged.

Agatha nodded, already on board. "Could my twin come too?" She asked, knowing the one who had to fill the vial was Rose, not her.

"Sure." Ace nodded. "I'll stop over at the Mansion now to invite her."

Agatha and Julius said goodbye to Ace, and she offered to brew Julius some coffee.

**At the Mansion**

"Hey, hare!" Ace called. "Tell Rose she's supposed to meet Agatha tomorrow at the amusement park." He walked off.

Elliot walked in. Blood was alone at his office. "Hey Blood, Ace just came by, he said Agatha is going to be at the amusement park tomorrow and that Rose is supposed to come."

Blood nodded, loving the news. "She'll be there." He said, grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>So, tell me what you think of chapter six! Reviews please! xoxo<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**So yeah, I decided to make two chapters this weekend. :DD Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose<strong>

"Let's get going!" Rose said, excited.

"Fine, fine. We're leaving." Blood said annoyed. After he had told her of her invitation she hadn't stopped talking about it. The only thing that kept him from turning his gun to her was that he'd get to meet the other twin today.

"It's been so long since I've been to an amusement park! I bet it's huge!" She ranted.

"It is…" He said, wondering why he'd decided to go alone with her. He should have asked Elliot to come too to keep her from annoying him.

"This is going to be a total blast!" She exclaimed. "And I want to know all about her night at the clock tower." Rose kept thinking out loud. Soon, she noticed the mafia boss' expression. She decided to keep quiet, before something worst than drinking a pink vial happened to her…

**Agatha**

Agatha woke up that morning, already excited. She brew more coffee for Julius and left him a thank you note. She got herself ready and waited outside for Ace.

"Sorry I took so long." He said, tired. "I kind of got lost on the way here."

The black haired giggled. "That's fine."

Ace smiled, taking her by the hand and starting their way to the park. The feeling was strange, of holding her by the hand. But he wasn't about to let go.

They got lost once or twice, but then they ran into Rose and Blood.

**Rose and Agatha**

"Rose!"

"Agatha!"

They hugged each other, and babbled on about how they passed their nights. Blood observed them from a distance. He still wanted to talk alone with the other twin, but he knew that with Ace there that wasn't going to happen. He could see the knight had no interest at all on the blonde twin.

"Hello Ace."

"Hey Blood. I'm surprised you came along. You never do anything fun." Ace said, a little loud so Agatha could hear.

"Well I do have responsibilities you know." Blood replied annoyed. "Maybe if you didn't spend so much time lost, you could get yours done for a change."

The two girls didn't even bother to hear their little discussion. They walked through the gate, pleased to see the park was already open.

"Oh my god this is the best one I have ever seen" Rose smiled looking up at the place.

"I told you Heart Land could be fun!" The black haired said, getting the attention of both the men.

Blood liked how Agatha could adapt to change like that. And from her world to this one it was a major change. Rose on the other hand… Well, she would be difficult to maintain here. But then again, he didn't wish to have any affairs with her. Elliot on the other hand…

Ace walked in, grabbing Agatha by the hand. Rose looked surprised at her sister, who only shrugged and blushed a bit. Blood wasn't at all pleased.

"Hey Boris!" The knight called, spotting the pink cat. "Come over here."

As usual, Boris was confused. Two new ladies that reminded him of Alice. Blood was annoyed, more introductions to be made… Ace introduced the twins to him, and they sat for a while to explain their story.

"Well that's amazing!" He said. "Having you guys around will be lot's of fun!"

"Indeed." Blood agreed, still wanting to have some private time with Agatha.

"Hey Boris, do you mind showing Rose around? She seems so excited to get to know the place!" Ace said, gently nudging the blonde closer to him.

Rose blushed. "Well, I don't mind going with Boris. But what about you Agatha?"

Before she could answer, Ace was already speaking. "I'll show her around. You know, to create a bond between friends." He shot a sharp look at Blood, with his mood now even darker.

"Okay…" Agatha smiled. "But what about Blood?" She asked.

"He can have a chat with Gowland." Ace said simply, storming off with Agatha by the hand.

**Rose**

"Hey Boris, don't you think it's weird how Ace is being so possessive?" She asked.

The cat nodded. "Yes, and he seems so happy around her." He said, walking with her around the park.

Rose had a worried look on her face. "And Blood too. He hasn't officially met her yet, but I know he's interested in her in some way. I don't like that one bit."

He sighed. "Blood Dupre's a complicated man. Whatever he wants with Agatha, he'll have a way of having it."

They continued on talking, and it was amazing how the two got along so well in so little time knowing each other. Boris walked with Rose, showing her all the fun things and places in the park. "So that's about it. What would you like to go on first?" He smiled.

"Well what do you think is best?" she asked him "I mean you must go on them a lot so you would know which is the funniest" she grinned. "But a warning anything scary and I will be holding onto you for dear life".

**Agatha**

Ace took her over to a small forest inside the amusement park. "Hey Ace, weren't you supposed to show me around so we could go on some rides?"

"Well yes, at first." He said. "But I thought you'd like to do something more fun." He smiled.

"Like what?" She asked, confused.

"This." he added with a shrug examining his gun.

Agatha shivered as Ace fiddled with his gun. "This?"

He held the gun out to her. "Want to hold it?" he asked.

"I-I don't know Ace. I'm, well, scared of them." She said, a little embarrassed.

He stepped behind her putting his arms around her he rested the gun in her hands. "It doesn't feel that bad now does it?" He chuckled.

Agatha couldn't help the small blush that appeared on her face. "I guess just holding it isn't so bad..." She said, now twice as uncomfortable.

"You can always shoot it if you want" He murmured to her.

"Shoot it?" She said in shock. "I don't want to... Shoot... it..." Her finger gently stroked the trigger. She was tempted. "Well, if I don't hurt anybody I guess it's alright, right?"

"It's fine" Ace said smiling, moving her. "Shoot the tree" The knight added, encouraging her.

"Uhm, okay..." Agatha said, uneasy. She lifted the gun, did something that was supposed to be aiming and pulled the trigger. A hole was made in the tree. "Whoa." She said, with her eyes closed.

"Now how did that feel?" He asked her softly, staring at the tree.

"I'm afraid to answer that, Ace." She said. "I'm afraid I might like doing this."

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, big chapter! Come on guys, reviews please. :3<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks everyone! :3 Here is chapter eight for you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose<strong>

Strolling around with the blonde, he decided to take her on the ferris wheel. After all, it is very romantic, and it would give them a chance to talk for a long time. "Come here! Let's go on the ferris wheel Rose!"

She smiled at him "I do like them, and it will give me a chance to see the whole world of Heartland!" She grinned, taking his hand, she walked over to it. She was looking forward to this.

"Oh yeah. It's beautiful up there." Boris sat down on the cart and pulled her in next to him, smiling. The wheel slowly began going up.

Rose smiled, leaning against his shoulder as she looked out over the land. "It's amazing" she seemed stunned by the view.

The cat blushed and agreed. "Rose, uhm, what are you thinking of the Country of Hearts up till now?" He asked. Mentaly scolding himself for not being at least a tad romantic.

"It is a very interesting place." She replied to him. "And now I see that it's beautiful really." she added. "Par having a stalker…" she sighed looking over at the castle.

"Peter?" Boris sighed. "There's no hope for him. You'd best ignore him. I know it's definitely hard, but it's the best you can do, really. Or shoot him." He laughed. "Too bad you're staying at the Mansion, not here." Boris murmured, more to himself.

"I wish I was…" She sighed as they reached the bottom. She got of. "It seems so much more fun than there." The girl turning to look at the park.

"You know, if you stayed here, Peter would still think you were at the Mansion. So if he has the idea of going after you, he won't know where to look! Besides, your sister can stay at Blood's so you can visit her everyday. It's a lot closer to us than the Tower." Boris smiled, with hope in his eyes.

Rose hugged him happily "Definitely" she sang, "I would absolutely love to live here!" she added smiling she looked at him. "You're amazing Boris, you really are".

Boris hugged her back, realizing how much he didn't want to let go. "No, you're the amazing one Rose, believe me." He smiled, blushing. "Come on, I'm gonna get us some cotton candy."

**Agatha**

Ace smiled, laughing a bit. "If you like it that's a good thing!" He replied. "It does not mean you have to shoot people." he added. "But it means you can defend yourself."

"If I had one…" Agatha murmured. "And I do not want one, not ever." I'm just not used to all this gun thing being so normal here." Agatha sighed, sitting next to the tree she had just shot.

"It's all we know." Ace said simply.

"I guess... I still have to get used to the way of life here. I wonder how my mother did it." She sighed, now laying down, gazing at the clouds.

"She didn't." he replied to her "She left didn't she?" he reminded her.

"Yeah. But I bet she faced it way better than I am." Agatha started playing with a piece of grass.

"She freaked out about the guns and all that more than you." The knight replied, "You're actually handling it better".

"Thanks Ace." Agatha really meant it. She was having a hard time with the guns herself, but was doing her best to get past it.

He smiled at her. "Its ok." He said sitting down beside her. "It's the truth."

The black haired smiled to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I like you Agatha" he said suddenly, smiling.

Agatha laughed a bit at the comment. "You're very sweet Ace, I like you a lot too." She admitted.

He smiled at her "Can I try something?" he asked her.

She had a confused look on her face, but nodded. "Yeah. As long as it doesn't involve shooting me." She teased.

Ace pinned her down, her hands on either side of her head. Pressing his head to her chest to listen to her heartbeat.

Agatha's eyes widened. "W-what are you doing Ace?"

"I'm listening to your heart beat." He replied. "I like the sound of it, way better than the sound of old ticking clocks…"

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! Come on guys, I want more reviews! Make me happy! :D<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Back with another chapter for you guys! Yaaay!**

**_I am a stegosaurus asdf movie_: LOL Yeah well, you know Ace. xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose<strong>

"That's sounds great!" Rose said, holding his hand again as they went to get the cotton candy. Maybe this really would not be so bad. There was no chance that Peter would find out that she was going to stay here for days.

"Here." Boris handed her the cotton candy. "You have it. I have about four of these everyday." He laughed. His hand gently touching her free one, he began to wonder if it was ok to hold it.

"You can hold it, Boris." She replied, reading his thoughts. "I don't bite" She smiled, holding her hand out to him. Trying the cotton candy at the same time.

The cat blushed even more but held onto her hand. He grabbed a piece of the candy and ate it. "We can go in the haunted house next if you'd like." He suggested.

"Oh no…" She said to him, but then thought it over. "Alright, but I am hiding behind you!" She warned as they headed over to it.

'Fine with me.' He thought, and entered the house. They slowly walked past coffins, spider webs, mirrors with no reflections and all sorts of monsters. Suddenly, a ghost just flew at them and vanished in the darkness. "Woah." Boris said, laughing.

"Dear God"! Rose said burying her face in the huge boa around his neck. "Everything else I am fine with, just not ghosts…" She held onto him tightly.

"There, I won't let any bad ghosts harm you, I promise." He assured her, chuckling a bit. They kept on walking through the haunted house, he was really enjoying this.

"I got trapped in one of these when I was little…" She explained. "Full of ghost things… it really scared me, and still does." The blonde admitted, not letting him go.

"Wow. I guess anyone would be traumatized if they were trapped in these, especially when they were little. But it's alright, we're almost at the end." He squeezed her hand gently.

"It's alright because I have you here to protect me!" She smiled, hugging him again. "That's why I came in here in the first place. I'd never come inside alone." She wrapped half of the boa around her throat so they walked together.

Boris laughed slightly. "Looks like I'm your knight in shining armor, Rose." He teased.

"Looks like you are! Sir Boris." She grinned at him as they got outside.

"And a pleasure it is to be at your service, My Lady." He added, smiling. "How about we just sit on the grass near the fountain while we finish this candy, eh?" He grinned.

"Good idea." Rose smiled at him and sat down. Happy, this was going to be a fun few weeks.

A thought quickly ran through Boris' mind, and he had to know the answer. "Hey Rose, do you plan on leaving our country of hearts?" He asked serious now. "Are you going back, like Alice?"

Rose looked up at him "Depends on where my heart leads me at the end of it all." She replied softly, just as serious.

"So if you found a reason to stay, you would?" He asked in a murmur.

"Yes. If there was something here I could not live without I would never dream of leaving."

He heard just what he needed to hear. Boris took one hand and stroked her cheeks. He began to lean into her, but waited for a reaction. He saw her blush furiously and look back at him. Then she started leaning towards him.

He couldn't help but smile before kissing her. He knew that he'd do whatever it took to become the reason for Rose to stay.

**Agatha**

'Oh yeah, they don't have actual hearts here.' She remembered, with him still on her chest. "Ace, after you're done, I'd like to try something myself."

"Alright." He said, but not moving. Instead, he closed his eyes.

The girl decided to close her eyes as well, this would probably take awhile. She began fingering Ace's hair, since there wasn't much she could do.

With the feel of Agatha fingering his hair, he lifted his head and, leaning up, he kissed her softly.

She immediately opened her eyes, only to find Ace's own eyes gazing into her. Was this what she wanted? She didn't quite know, but she couldn't help but kiss him back. She could feel him smiling, and he hugged her, not breaking their kiss.

While Ace held her, everything felt right. At that moment she was completely in his hands.

He broke apart, stopped to whisper in her ear. "Love you…"

'Love you' He had said to her. Agatha never thought she'd find love in this place, but you never know when you'll fall in love. "Thank you, for making me feel stronger, Ace." She said, blushing.

He smiled at her, "You're amazing. You know that." The knight murmured to her. He sat up, listening to see if anyone was around.

Agatha smiled. She was right, Ace did turn out to be a very sweet man, maybe the sweetest in her eyes. "Hear anyone coming?" She asked.

He shrugged "I think someone will be coming, maybe some guests. Could be Peter, or Elliot. Or Blood." He said the last name smiling.

"Ok, I'll try and take a look, see who it is." She replied, and began slowly walking to a place where she could see clearly the most part of the park. She spotted someone, who was closer to them than they thought. She tip-toed closer to the person, who she realized had white ears. Wait, are those white rabbit ears? She ran back to Ace. "A-ace! It's Peter! Peter's coming!" She said out of breath.

"You go warn Rose. The last thing we need is a Jealous psycho rabbit."

Agatha ran into the amusement park, but she couldn't find her sister anywhere. "Gowland!" She screamed as she found the owner. "Where's Rose? Have you seen her?"

"Find Boris and you'll find her. Lovely couple those two make." He said simply, and walked along.

'Couple?' She thought. 'Finally.' Agatha now began to look for the pink-cat-man, a little easier to spot.

**Ace**

After the Knight saw Agatha leave, he went over to Peter. "Hey Rabbit man, you seem happy." Ace said, trying to stall him.

"Uhg, what do you want Knight? You better not spoil my mood." Peter sighed. If he could pick one role holder of Heart Land to crown Most Annoying, he would definitely pick the blonde in front of him. "I'm just confident. I have some matters to deal with Gowland, but afterwards I'm off to visit my Rose." He waited for him to move out of the way, but he wouldn't budge. "Just excuse me Ace. I really want to get this over with so I can meet with Rose." He slightly pushed Ace and headed towards the houses.

Ace followed him still. "What business do you have with Gowland?" He asked.

Peter cursed in his head. "Something from the Queen. Nothing of a knight's concern." The rabbit entered the amusement park, heading for Gowland's house. "If you're going to keep bugging me at least don't get in the way."

The blonde man nodded, like a little obedient puppy. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Gowland?" He asked, knocking on the door.

"Come in." Said the park owner's voice.

"Okay, thank you for escorting me Ace." The White Rabbit walked in and shut the door, leaving Ace behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it folks! Peter's back! But what about Blood? Well, wait and see! Don't forget to review, please! :3<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Yep, they're still having fun at the park! But let's see what happens next...**

**_I am a stegosaurus asdf movie: _LOL Yep, and a pretty good one too.**

**_SmileRen:_ Well actually it seems that way because there's still a lot of thing meant to happen. Don't worry about Rose. ;)**

_**Wonderland Dragon: **_**Yes, I think so too. I adore Boris. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose &amp; Agatha<strong>

The couple decided to gaze at the clouds a bit. "Hey Rose, look at that cloud over there, see where I'm pointing? Doesn't it look like a heart?" Boris said softly.

"It does!" She smiled pecking his lips. "Even the sky seems glad we're together." Rose added, hugging him.

They didn't have much time to enjoy their cloud gazing, because Agatha soon came running.

"Hide! Run! Go away!" She yelled at them. "Peter's coming! If he finds the two of you like this... I don't even want to think about what he might do!"

Rose was instantly to her feet, backing up away from Boris. "Boris, please just get out of here!" She said to him. "I will come and see you tonight, I promise."

"Just act casually, pretend we're just here, having fun at the park, WITHOUT any romantic affairs going on." Agatha said. Panicking just a little.

The cat sighed and ran off someplace safe. There was nothing he could do for the time being.

"I know, I know!" The blonde said standing up. "I do not want Boris killed you know." She said, trying to spot Peter.

The twins were still walking around the park, when Agatha spotted Peter going inside Gowland's house. She threw a little rock at Ace to get his attention without anyone noticing inside.

Ace looked over at their direction and walked on over, smiling.

"I hate that damn rabbit." Rose complained beside Agatha. "How dare he claim me to be his and make me fear being in love?" She asked annoyed.

"Ugh, I know. And I'm sorry, Rose. He just seems to be this obsessive freak. You'll just have to find a way to ignore him". Agatha said to her sister. Ace then came over. "So, what's he here for? Did he find out we're here?" She asked.

"Business with Gowland. Then he plans on finding you." He said pointing to the blonde twin, with a concerned look.

"Hm." She said. "Thought he was here after you, Rose. Seems like he doesn't know we're actually here. Lucky you, maybe we can find a place to stay where he won't find us."

"I know just the place, Agatha." Boris came out from behind some bushes. "There's this old and broken ride over at the far end of the amusement park. Claims to be haunted, but I don't really know. Anyway, no one ever goes to those parts, you guys up for it?" He asked, putting an arm around Rose's neck.

"If it gets me away from Stalker, yes." Rose replied to him. "And I still have my night in shining armor." she added, now radiant.

Boris smiled. "Your knight will always be here for you." He kissed Rose lightly on the lips and began walking to the 'haunted' ride.

"Come on Ace." The black haired called with a sparkle in her eyes. Slightly running to catch up with the two up ahead.

"We may need to distract rabbit man, regardless of it all he's very good at finding things, always found Alice". The knight said, catching up with her.

"Yeah. He's really good at... uhm... stalking." She laughed. "Ah, poor Rose. I wish Peter would just leave her alone."

The four of them reach an old and broken tea cup ride. "Here we are. No one around and it's very quiet here. Let's just wait and see if Peter finds us." Boris sat down on one of the cups and motioned for Rose to sit beside him.

She sat in beside him resting her head on his shoulder "I hope not." She frowned.

"Yeah, me too. But honestly I don't think he will." Boris smiled reassuringly to her and kissed her deeply.

Ace helped her into the tea cup sitting opposite to the other two. Nodding at Agatha's words.

"Do you think that if Boris one day stood up and claimed Rose in front of Peter he'd back off? Well, obviously not, but maybe if Boris fought with him, you know... with those..." She pointed to Ace's gun.

"I don't think so." He frowned. "Peter would not give up no matter how many gunfights and people he has to kill." Ace sighed. "That's just the way he is."

"You're probably right." She sighed. "I just wish there was something I could do to help her." Agatha rested her head on Ace's chest.

"The best we can do now is keep a look out, for their sake."

**Peter**

Peter was walking to the Hatter's Mansion now, he had finished his business with the park owner and was now after his Rose. "Hey, hare, where's Rose? I'd like to see her." He asked, since he couldn't find her.

"Like I would tell you." He replied glaring at him. "And don't call me Hare. The only one allowed to is Blood, and just because I have no choice."

"I thought she was at the amusement park." Twittle Dee said.

"She was here and then left with the Boss to meet with her sister." Twittle Dum completed.

"I don't care Elliot!" Peter snapped. "Uhg, just because I was there awhile ago!" He complained, but soon his temper lightenned up. "Well, I can always take a few hours off work and go on romantic rides with my Rose at the park." He said to himself, humming a happy tune along the way back.

It took some time, but soon Peter walked into the gate. The moon was rising in the sky and it was getting dark. He wondered if Rose was still here. He looked and asked if anyone had seen her, but no one said a word, until a little kid said he saw two ladies with two men going to the 'haunted' part of the park.

* * *

><p><strong>So guys, I concentrated this chapter on the momentary couples, what do you think? Remember to leave me some reviews, pretty please. :3<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven! Wow guys, already. :D**

**_pennameabc_: Especially not those two little devils. lol**

* * *

><p><strong>On the haunted tea cup ride.<strong>

"Hey, have you two been to the Castle of Hearts yet?" Ace asked the twins, holding tightly to Agatha's hand. They both shook their heads no. "Well I shall take you then. The Queen won't be happy if you two don't visit her soon." He warned her. "You two may just lose your heads." Agatha shivered.

Rose nodded. She smiled gazing up at the sky. Regardless of why they were here this was still slightly romantic. Resting her head back down on Boris' chest she looked up at the moon. But soon her mood turned dark. She spotted the Rabbit searching for them and quickly got away from Boris.

Peter got to the deserted part and looked for them among the broken rides. He finally spotted them on the tea cup one. He quickly walked over. "Rose, I didn't know you were here. I just went to the mansion to visit you, dear." He smiled and sat right beside her.

The cat didn't like Peter's closeness to Rose one bit.

"You know Peter, I am not held prisoner at the Mansion. I am free to go wherever I please." She took a deep breath, trying not to get too annoyed. "And I don't have to wait for you to escort me to everyplace I go." She jumped off the teacup ride, hoping the rabbit would notice she didn't like his company at all.

"Well, if you had told me, I could have come with you! We'd have so much fun, Rose!" He said, following her.

"Hey, let's go after them. I don't want Rose to be alone with him and if only I go it would be too suspicious." Boris said, getting up. The other two nodded and went along.

"No thanks, I enjoyed my day as it was." Rose replied to him, smiling. "Nothing could have made it better."

Peter got a little annoyed by that. She said she had an amazing time with the knight, the cat and her sister, but without him. "Well, let's spend a day together here then. It'll be lots more fun!" He insisted.

"It's okay, Boris, he's just annoying her. She won't let Peter do anything to her, you know that." Agatha said, noticing the cat's worried and hurt expression.

"I know. But I just wish I could do something to make her feel better. I know Peter is making everything worse." He sighed.

"No, you're not ruining the good memories I have of this place! Peter just leave me alone, okay?" Rose grumbled. "I leave you the hell alone…"

"That's the problem! You know I'm always available to spend some time with my little Rose." He hugged her from behind.

Agatha had been trying to figure out a way to help her sister all this time, and she finally had a plan. "Hey guys, I've got an idea." She said.

"What is it?"

"It's already very late, and Rose is going to have to tell Elliot she's not going to stay at the Mansion anymore. But I'll go with her." The two men nodded, liking it so far. "Peter will think she's sleeping tight in her bed, and then you, Boris, can go get her after a while!"

"It's a good idea, and fine with me!" The pink cat said grinning.

"Indeed, it's a good plan. However I need to get going." Ace sighed hugging her gently. "I am sorry, but I can't make tomorrow… I have work to do concerning the shadows, I just realized." He hugged her tighter, with a sad expression on his face. "I can take you to the Castle some other time, or maybe it's best for you to go without me anyway. You don't mess with the Queen…" The Knight kissed her forehead.

Agatha face quickly turned sad. "I guess it can't be helped. I know you have a busy and complicated job." The knight whispered one last sorry in her ear before leaving for sure.

"Peter let me go now! I do not want your attention and yes I may be little but I am most definitely not yours!" Rose said angrily while he still hugged her.

The rabbit sighed. "When will you realize that I'll appreciate you more than anyone ever will?" He asked serious.

"Never, because that is not true." She replied simply, thinking of Boris.

"It is. I swear it, Rose. But I guess it'll take time for you to understand that." He sighed and let her go free. "I must get back to the castle soon…"

Agatha and Boris soon caught up to them. "Hey, sis, I think we should get you back to the mansion. Right Boris?"

"Yeah. The later you're out, the more likely it is for someone to kidnap you and bring you back to the amusement park." He laughed, trying to make Rose understand the plan.

She ignored the other two, slapping Peter as the anger took over. "Stay away from me." she growled. "I do not need someone like you in my life." The blonde added, heading to the gates.

* * *

><p><strong>So, you guys already know right? Leave me reeeeeviews! Pleeeease. And happy easter! Watch out for Peter disguised as the Easter Rabbit! O:<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12, already out! :3**

**_I am a stegosaurus asdf movie_: Sometimes I feel bad for making Peter like this, but it's just how I see him… xD**

**_anime fan 202101202_: Thank you! :D I know right? They are super cute, love those pairings.**

* * *

><p><strong>At The Park<strong>

Peter just stood there, stunned. It was happening again. The woman he loved wanted to run from him. 'How come this keeps happening?' He wondered. Without saying anything he turned to the other two and smiled, saying goodbye, and then left.

Agatha and Boris just stood there for awhile. Then Agatha began to laugh, and she ran over to her sister. "Woah! Go you! You showed that stalking rabbit pervert this time!"

Boris congratulated her as well. "I'm sure it'll take some time till he comes around looking for you." He smiled. "And since he's gone, you don't even have to go back to the Mansion."

Rose smiled at them. "He did deserve it. Acting like he's the only thing that'll make me happy and all…" She turned to her twin. "I do think I should at least thank them over at The Mansion though. Could you do that for me sister? It's been a stressful evening for me now." She chuckled.

Agatha smiled at the two. "Ok, I will. See you lovebirds later." She walked on into the woods again, on her way.

**Rose**

Boris hugged her tight and pecked her lips before heading to the house with her. "I know it's not as big as the room you had at the mansion, but it's the best I could get for you." He said, showing her a room next to his.

"It's absolutely perfect, Boris." She replied smiling. She leant up kissing him softly, "I will see you in the morning then," Rose shut the door with a soft click.

"Goodnight Rose." He said to her before he left. Boris went in his room and changed clothes. Then got in bed. Instead of sleeping, he kept daydreaming about the day they had had, that is, before Peter appeared.

She changed clothes curling up in the bed. This day had been great; hitting Peter had been one of the best moments. But right now she could not help but feel a little lonely. She felt inside that what she wanted most was to be in the pink cat's company. The blonde smiled to herself, wondering if she had found her reason to stay.

**Agatha**

Finally getting to the Mansion gates, Agatha called out to Elliot. "Elliot! Good, I've found you. Rose isn't going to be staying here anymore. She's staying at the park so Peter won't know where she is. She thanks the hospitality thought." She smiled. "Should I tell Blood? He is the owner of all this."

"Oh." The Hare said looking a little down. "And no he's not in a good mood. Something about wasting his afternoon at the park…"

Agatha noticed Elliot's sudden change of mood. "U-uhm, are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine." He said smiling at her, suddenly realizing something very important. "Agatha, Blood did say to me to invite you to stay over if you happened to come by."

"W-what?" She looked surprised. "But Julius has already granted me a room."

"The Boss is well aware of that. But he insists." Elliot knew she would have to agree. And so did she.

"Well, what about poor Julius?"

"Meh, I'll send those two good for nothing twins to go inform him. Don't worry, he'll understand." He smiled, and took her hand, leading her inside.

He led her down a long corridor and opened one of the doors. "Here is your room. Please feel at home, just don't disturb Blood in his work hours. Aside from that, there are no more objections." Elliot smiled and bid her goodnight.

Agatha couldn't sleep for awhile. She kept wondering on how her sister was doing over at the Amusement Park, and on what to do the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have guys! Blood seems not have liked being ignored by the girls huh? Don't forget to write me some reviews! :D<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! Last week was really busy for me. But, as promised, here's another chapter! Enjoy folks. c:**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose<strong>

The blonde twin took another sip of her tea. Blood was signing some papers and was ignoring her. She wondered why she had to wait in his office if he didn't even speak to her. Talk about moody.

She had just woken up that morning and Twittle Dee and Dum were screaming her name from outside her room. She had to get dressed as quick as she could and come running to the Mansion with them

And now, she was here, sitting across from the desk, enjoying some tea, waiting for her sister and being completely ignored by the mafia boss.

**Agatha**

Agatha woke up confused, not recognizing where she was. Suddenly a loud knock came on her door, and Elliot opened it. She then remembered yesterday's happenings.

"Oh, I'm sorry Agatha, I thought you were already awake." He said embarrassed, seeing the girl in her night clothes. She blushed and covered herself better.

"It's, uhm, fine. I see in your expression that this is pretty urgent."

He nodded. "It is. The Boss was concerned about your and Rose's safety."

"What do you mean?" She asked, startled.

"If the both of you don't visit the Castle soon, then you will never visit anything ever again." He chuckled. "If you know what I mean." The girl shivered. "Blood has already contacted your twin. She's waiting in his office for you."

"Wow." Blood was quick. The hare left her room and she immediately began getting herself ready. She put on the finest dress she could find in the wardrobe and headed out her bedroom door.

At first she got lost, but some kind maids helped her find her way. The black haired knocked on the door and slowly opened it, peeking inside.

**Rose & Agatha**

As soon as he heard the knocking, Blood quickly put his paper's aside and got up from his desk chair.

Rose was relieved to see her sister had finally arrived. She couldn't take that awkward sensation much longer. She didn't leave Blood's reactions unnoticed though. "Good morning sister! Looks like we're going for a visit."

The other twin nodded. "Yes. I just hope everything will go along pleasantly…" She turned her head to the man. "Good morning Blood. Thank you for your, well, generous hospitality." Only her sister sensed the bit of irony she added to the frase.

"Well it's no problem at all." He passed his hand through his hair. "After all, my Mansion is closer to the park than the Clock Tower."

Rose suffered to control her laughter. She would definitely lose her head if he noticed her. He was trying to make it sound like he was a good guy, thinking about their closeness and all? Who would fall for that? He was only interested in his closeness to Agatha. But it seemed like Agatha herself had fallen for it.

"Yes, it is very kind of you to think of us so much." The black haired opened up a grateful smile. She didn't understand what her sister had against him so much.

He grinned, pleased with her reaction. "It is very pleasant to chat with the two of you, but if you want to catch the Queen's morning tea, you'd better hurry."

'He didn't even speak to me!' Rose thought, but again controlled her expression.

"You're right." The girl nodded. "Let's go Rose, we're already late." She smiled to Blood and walked out, the blonde following.

"Maybe I'll stop by to visit Vivaldi afterwards as well." He said to them, before they closed the door. Blood smiled, and filled a teacup as he sat down.

"I can't believe that guy."

"Who, Blood?" Agatha asked. "How come?"

"Oh, come on Agatha! He's totally fake. That plus his bipolar behavior." She sighed. Knowing her sister's naive personality, it would be almost impossible to make her see who the mafia boss really was. "He's almost as bad as Peter."

The black haired laughed. "Rose, you have to see the good in people. He's not bad at all. And Peter's just a bit obsessed with you, but he's okay."

The other twin sighed. It was no use. They ran as fast as they could to the castle. Finally they arrived. "Uhm, hi. We're here to see the Queen." She said to one of the guards. "I'm sure she'll want to speak with us."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. What will happen over at the Castle? o:<strong>

**Don't forget to review! :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, chapter 14 out! Like I promised, two chapters today! x3**

* * *

><p><strong>At the Castle of Hearts<strong>

The guard let them both in. The twins were completely amazed by the inside of the castle. It was beautiful. It was just as beautiful as Blood's garden.

"Like what you see girls?" Queen Vivaldi appeared behind them as they got inside. She must've seen them come in.

"It's amazing." Rose replied shyly, turning to her.

"Why thank you Rose. We decorated it ourselves, a long time ago. But, then again, we've always had a magnificent taste." She smiled. "Took you both a while to come and see us. We felt left out."

"We're so sorry, Queen Vivaldi. Things have been really busy and complicated for us, with Peter and all." Agatha murmured.

Rose nodded in agreement "We apologize we were no here sooner." she murmured. Worried about the fact Peter could be here. Knowing she could say nothing bad about him to Vivaldi as they were friends.

"Enough of excuses and apologies! Well, the important thing is you're here. Come, we want you to have some tea with us." Vivaldi laughed. "Don't worry. We wouldn't invite the White Rabbit to have tea with us. We want to keep you both to ourselves."

"Who is us?" Rose asked her sister as they slowly followed. Still looking around, on the watch out for Peter.

"Ace told me once that she calls herself us. She thinks she's so important and all, I didn't really get it but anyway..." Agatha whispered.

She led them to a room full of sofas and stuffed animals. One of the castle's maids brought them their tea. "So girls, how are you enjoying Heart Land?" She asked, taking a sip from her tea cup.

"It's very unique and fun." Agatha replied, having some tea herself.

"It took me awhile to get used to it here, but it isn't as bad as I first thought." Rose confessed, putting some more sugar in her tea.

"We're glad to hear that. Your mother really seemed to want to leave back when she visited Heart Land. What about the both of you?" The Queen asked.

Agatha shook her head no but still waited on her sister's reply. They hadn't really talked about that yet.

"I can't leave Boris." She replied to her. "I've grown very attached to him, and at the time being, I can't imagine myself without him."

Vivaldi nodded. "We understand." She noticed Agatha had finished her tea. "Please, feel free to drink as much as you please. You both can stay here as long as you'd like."

Agatha remembered something Ace had told her over at the haunted tea cup ride. To leave before The Queen offered them to stay at the castle. If she did so, they had to accept, and could never leave. If Vivaldi grew tired of them, she wouldn't let them stay at another place, she'd chop of their heads. The black haired gave her sister a glance that meant that it was best to be going.

Rose nodded "Thank you for the tea your Majesty." She got up, and so did Agatha.

"Goodbye Agatha and Rose. We do hope you don't take so long to come and visit us again." She said simply and motioned with a hand that the two of them could leave.

Agatha thanked Vivaldi and left with her sister. "That wasn't so bad." She said to Rose, but just then they ran into Peter, who looked a little busy.

Rose fell back with a thump having walked right into the rabbit man. He looked busy she thought happily, at least he would leave her be, so she hoped.

Peter put is glasses back into place and only then realized who he had stumbled upon. "Rose! What a lovely coincidence to find you here, my sweet!" Agatha said something close to a 'we where just leaving' but he just ignored her. "Or maybe this isn't just a coincidence." He smirked. "Did you come all the way here to visit me Rose?" He asked, hugging her immediately.

She was shocked by the hug her eyes wide. But a plan formed in her mind. "Yes Peter I came to look for you." She said to him patting his back. "If I stay a night here will you leave me alone for a day and a night?" she asked. "A woman needs time to herself".

His eyes sparkled when she said she had come for him. And his smile grew even wider when she suggested she'd stay a night. 'I'll have her all to myself. It's worth leaving her alone for a while.' he thought happily. "Yes! Come, come Rose. You can sleep in my room!" The rabbit was nearly hopping and singing out of happiness.

Agatha at first looked wide eyed to her sister, but then understood it all. "Before you take her anywhere Peter, I want to speak with her. It's only right, considering I'm her sister, so don't you dare complain." She stated and took Rose a little farther away by the hand. "Are you sure about this? You have no idea what he could be up to. He already wants to share his room with you Rose..."

"If it gives me time to be with Boris without fear of Peter shooting him, then yes." The blonde replied to her. "I will make him sleep on the couch or the floor, don't worry." She assured her. "Do me a favor and comfort Boris for me. He'll probably be worried about me."

Agatha nodded. "I didn't think he'd accept this. I guess he's just so obsessed he doesn't see that one night with you will cost him more than what he's getting." She slightly laughed. "You should do this more often, next time, make him stay a week away." She winked and waved goodbye to Peter. Wishing good luck to her sister, she left the castle gates.

"So Rose, come with me. I'll show you to my room." He squeezed her hand tight. "I'm just sorry I'll have to leave you alone for a little while tonight. I still have some unfinished business." He sighed. "But at least you'll be waiting for me when I'm done!"

"That's fine Peter" she said to him squeezing his hand back. The more time away from him the better.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, what do you think of Rose's plan? And what about Vivaldi? Leave me some reviews please! x3<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, one more chapter! :D**

**_I am a stegosaurus asdf movie_: Yes, yes it can. xD But she knows that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose &amp; Peter<strong>

The rabbit couldn't help but feel all warm inside when she squeezed his hand back. He still had hope she'd fall in love with him. "Here it is." He motioned for Rose to open the door. "I just hope you don't get lost around the castle." Peter smiled to her and hugged her before he left.

She headed on in, deciding that the rabbit had good taste when it came to decorating. No chance would she allow Peter to use the bed with her, she thought.

Peter tried his best to take care of his affairs as quickly as possible. He soon walked to his room again and knocked on the door. "Rose, sweetie, it's me. May I come in?"

"Yes Peter." Rose replied to him. She had taken a short nap while he was gone.

He opened the door and smiled. "I didn't take too long did I?" He sat beside her on his bed.

"Not at all." She said, wishing he had been longer. "I borrowed one of your shirts to wear to bed, I hope you don't mind." The shirt was huge on her small frame.

"It's okay. I want my Rose to feel at home here with me." He smiled, squeezing her to his chest.

The blonde blushed lightly at his words. His Rose? No more like Boris' Rose.

Peter enjoying the feeling of her warm body next to his. He wished he could stay like this with her forever, and he knew she knew that too. He just didn't understand why she couldn't love him, just like Alice didn't. It was hard for him to admit, but he knew none of them felt the same way about him. He would never give up though.

Rose thought more about her plan. She would have to convince him that she had done this for him. If she convenced the Rabbit that she might have feelings for him adn that she'd stay faithful, than he'd leave her be. He'd trust her. Or so she hoped. Wrapping her arms around him she rested her head to his chest. She missed Boris and wished she was in his arms right now. But at least she could spend the next day with him and not be worrying about Peter at all.

**Agatha**

It was dark outside as Agatha walked her way back to the Hatter's Mansion. She imagined what everyone would think when she arrived alone. She saw Elliot as she walked past the Mansion gates

"What happened?" he asked walking along side her.

The girl sighed. "I'm afraid it's kind of bad, but the results will be good." Agatha noticed the confused look on Elliot's face. She saw Boris walking over, probably to come and get Rose, and called out to him. When he came by she explained. "Rose made a deal with Peter: She'll stay a night over at the castle with him and in exchange he must stay a whole day away from the two of you."

That caught Boris off gaurd. "She's brave." Was all he said. 'She doesn't know what he's planning, and yet she does this to spend time with me. I'm going to have to find a way to repay her in some way.' He thought, but his still worried.

"Oh, I see." Elliot said to her "At least you two are safe." He said, refering to Queen Vivaldi's temper.

"I'll be heading off to the Park I guess." Boris mumbled. "I'll drop by tomorrow to come pick up Rose." He said sadly. Agatha gave him a comforting hug and said goodnight. On the way over to the Amusement Park, the cat kept on making plans for him and Rose.

She nodded. "I'm just still a little worried over Rose." She sighed and walked into the Mansion. After drinking a cup of tea she headed straight to her room, she needed the rest. Agatha did wonder why Blood didn't come by at the Castle like he said he would…

A few hours later, Ace climbed in from the window and sat on the edge of Agatha's bed. He also had his mask on so she would not recognize it was him. There was blood on his cloak and on his hands that were in the bag of clocks beside him. The man watched the Black haired sleep peacefully, but soon remembered why he was really here. He needed to warn her that she was in danger.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you have it! Please guys, leave me reviews, come on. :3<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Hiya people! Chapter sixteen's up for you guys! Enjoy. :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose &amp; Peter<strong>

Peter's eyes widened when he felt Rose's hands wrapping around him. Was she- was she giving in? Finally? The rabbit began to trace his fingers through her smooth hair and closed his eyes.

Rose was shocked when he ran a hand through her hair but closed her eyes. Cuddling up to him, annoyed that he was as comfy as Boris. 'Almost!' she corrected herself.

The Rabbit smiled. This felt so right, so good. 'How could she not want this?' He asked himself.

She looked on up at him, 'He's actually handsome' she caught herself thinking. Now this was bad she added mentally, being attracted to Peter would not help…

Peter couldn't take it any longer. Rose was finally at ease with him. He gently lifted her chin so she could look straight into his eyes. Slowly, he kissed her.

Rose froze in shock as Peter kissed her. Her eyes widening slightly. She was ashamed of herself as she started to kiss him back, pulling him closer to her.

He was delighted. He roughed the kiss when he realized she began to kiss back.

"Peter." She groaned slightly, shocked by how much she was enjoying this. She just wished she had listened to her sister.

He felt a shiver down his spine when he heard her moan his name. He parted the kiss and smiled to her. "See what you've been missing all this time?" He whispered in her ear right before he started nibbling on her neck. This was all he ever wanted. Was it to much to ask? He didn't think so. He finally had his Rose.

She closed her eyes, freezing and trying to concentrate. She slammed her knee in between his legs, her eyes now flashing in anger. Both directed at him and herself.

The Rabbit man let out a piercing scream of pain as he rolled into a ball on the bed.

"Peter you bastard!" she screeched at him jumping out of the bed. She collected her clothes heading out of the room. Rubbing her throat feeling the bites, Boris was going to hate her she thought.

"Why... Rose...?" He tried to speak, but the word hardly came out. She really had some strength on the legs.

Rose was hating herself so much as she stumbled into the woods. But, almost like a sign, a memory of her mother's journal came to mind. Her mother had written that she too had had multiple feelings for multiple men over in Heart Land. She just left before she could do anything stupid. That made the blonde twin feel a bit less worst.

**Agatha**

As soon as her eyes fluttered open, Agatha immediately let out a scream. Facing her, on her bed, was someone covered in blood and with some kind of mask. She froze in place, not knowing what to do.

The man quickly stood up, pressing his hand over her mouth. "Listen to me girl," he growled "people want you dead." He said pressing his gun to her head.

Agatha was nearly panicking. The man's hand kept her from screaming for help, and he held a gun to her head. What was going on?

He stared at her for some time. "You and your sister need to run, need to get out of here." he advised, pocketing the gun. He lowered himself and kissed her before leaving.

Agatha stood in shock as she saw the man leave. He'd kissed her! What would Ace think? Who was he? Ugh. Her head was aching with all this fuss. And on top of all that what was he talking about she and Rose leaving? Who wanted to kill them?

Elliot walked to her room. "Agatha did you scream?" He asked worried. She could see he was out of breath, he must've come running.

Ace drew off the mask once he was in the woods. Frowning slightly he ran a hand through his hair, he hated to have to be the one to do this, and he hated to have to appear like that to Agatha. He headed back to the castle, with a more distant look than normal.

The black haired turned to Elliot, relieved to have someone to talk to after all this. "T-this man. He just appeared here saying these t-things..." She murmured nervously.

"What? Tell me everything." he said worried, instantly to her side.

"T-this man was sitting here on the bed, watching me sleep, with a dark cloak soaked in blood and wearing a mask. He t-told me someone wanted me a-and Rose dead..." She hugged Elliot as tears began to role down her cheeks. "Do w-we have to l-leave, Elliot? I don't w-want to leave A-ace."

"No, we will keep you safe, I promise." The hare assured her. But was shocked as Blood walked into the room. He had never interrupted his sleep, never in his lifetime. Not even in someone was attacking the mansion would he get up.

She tried to wipe the tears but they kept coming as Blood hugged her in Elliot's place.

"It's going to be alright." He said while kissing her forehead. "I won't let any harm come to you."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it guys! Don't forget to review this chapter. (L)<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Hiya guys! Here's a fresh new chapter for you! Enjoy.**

_**I am a stegosaurus asdf movie: I know right, but you know Blood...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Agatha<strong>

"Who would w-want to k-kill us?" Agatha asked in a whisper.

He shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know, but they will not get to you." Agatha's shivering started to stop and she whipped the last few tears from her face.

"See, Blood himself will keep you safe." Elliot smiled to her.

"Thank you. I really don't want to leave Heart Land." She hugged Blood tighter. "I've grown so attached to here that I can't imagine myself going back." She was really grateful for both of them. She wouldn't stand it if she had to leave, and neither would her sister. "Do you guys have any idea who that man was?" She asked.

"No." The man frowned.

"No one has ever worked out who he is." Elliot sighed.

"Oh." Agatha slightly frowned, remembering he had kissed her. Why would he kiss her?

Blood noticed she was drifting in thought. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's just... he.." She paused. She didn't know if she should tell, but she had to take it off her chest. "The man, before he left... He kissed me Blood."

He thought for a moment. "Then maybe it's someone you've met before."

Elliot agreed. "Yes, someone who has developed a liking to you."

She gave it thought, but was still to tired to actually get to a conclusion.

"Goodnight, and don't be frightened. You're safe here at the Mansion." Blood said, kissing her forehead before leaving with Elliot.

Agatha turned the lights out again. She cuddled with her blankets as she thought on what Blood said. No. It couldn't be... Him...

**Rose**

Rose got to the amusement park crying slightly. She couldn't help but think that Boris would hate her forever. She stopped, staring at the Ferris wheel.

Boris twisted and turned in bed. It was about the fourth time he woke up that same night. He couldn't help but feel uneasy about Rose being over at Peter's. Annoyed, he decided to go for a walk.

The girl sat inside the cart. Her arms wrapped around her legs, she closed her eyes. She had seen her throat. Covered in Peter's love bites.

Boris walked past many rides, but still couldn't quench his want to walk about. As he passed the Ferris wheel, he saw a small figure all cuddled up in the cart. He was both confused and glad when he saw who it was.

As he got closer he could here her crying softly. He quickly thought of things in his head: 'Why is she crying? What did that damn rabbit do to her to leave her in this state?' He thought angrily. "Rose, what happened?"

She lifted her head to him. "Boris don't hate me." She begged, pressing her hands around her throat. "Please don't. I didn't mean to…" She sobbed shaking slightly, wishing she wasn't still wearing Peter's shirt.

He looked to her neck, to what she was trying to hide. He then saw, by the dim light, that she was wearing what looked like one of Peter's shirts. "D-don't tell me..." he whispered, the hurt running through his voice.

"Boris please…" she begged him crying. "I didn't mean for anything to happen." She looked away from him, ashamed.

Boris couldn't believe it. How dare that filthy rabbit lay a hand on Rose? And how could she let him... Boris collapsed on the seat next to Rose, trying to control his anger.

The girl sensed his anger. "I didn't let him go _that far, _but I am ashamed of what I did." She whipped a few tears. "I feel awful, but I got back to my senses and kicked him where it hurts."

That calmed the cat. His breathing started to come back to normal. "How could you?" He managed to ask, still deeply hurt. "Was I not good enough for you Rose?"

"Boris I couldn't help myself!" She said to him crouching down in front of him, she held his hands, sobbing. "Boris I love you. It's been awhile since I've realized that. It's just this world of yours, it get's me all confused. It's like Heart Land is playing with me." She tried to look into his eyes, but the shame wouldn't let her. "I never wanted him. It was just my mind playing tricks on me."

"It seems to me like you did! And by the looks of your neck it seems you had a pretty good damn time!" He punched the back of the cart, which hurt his hand a bit. He held his head in his free hand. Even with all this he didn't want to let go of her other hand.

She let go of his hand as if he had struck her. "I will see you tomorrow Boris, that is, if you let me." She said to him before leaving.

He shivered when she let go of his hand. But he just stood there, watching her leave. It soon began to rain, and the cat began to cry silently.

Rose headed back to the mansion. She might as well ask Elliot to grant her a room. On her way there, she convinced herself that she didn't deserve Boris. But she did want him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sad eh? Leave me reviews and I'll see you all next chapter. c:<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello readers! :3 I'm sad that no one left me a review on the next chapter. Please guys, your finger won't fall off and it makes me extremely happy. Plus, if you don't review, it's like no one's even reading this fanfic, so why should I wright if there are no readers? :c**

**Well anyway, here's chapter eighteen.**

* * *

><p><strong>At the Hatter's Mansion<strong>

Agatha rubbed her eyes as she opened her curtains, letting the sun come inside. She quickly got herself ready. She had to find Rose, and later... Ace. The black haired quickly left the room.

Rose had woken up constantly that night, nightmares taking over her dreams. She was lucky to find the twins still awake when she arrived. They called Elliot and they soon found her a spare room.

She hid herself with her blanket, still feeling the hurt in Boris' voice from their previous conversation. She wouldn't bear see Peter…

"I'm sorry." Agatha mumbled as she stumbled with one of the maids. She was in such a hurry she didn't see the poor woman.

"It's fine." She smiled. "You're one of the twins right? I saw your sister wandering around here last night. You might want to check up on her." Said the faceless maid. 'Rose came back? Oh no, what happened?' Agatha thought as she ran to the room the maid had pointed out.

She opened the door to find a small ball under the blankets. "Rose?" She whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Go away…" The other twin sobbed curling up as much as she could. 'How could I have done that to Boris?' She asked herself, pressing a hand to her throat.

'Wow, this must've been really bad.' Agatha thought. "Hey, Rose, come on. Tell me what's making you feel like this." She said whispering, getting under the blankets as well.

Peter finally got to the mansion gates. He had to drop off the ball invitations and it would give him a chance to speak to Rose. He loved the ball, and he was hoping he'd get to dance with Rose the whole night.

"I'm a terrible, terrible person, Agatha." She sobbed. "I betrayed Boris… I-I gave in to Peter and I couldn't help but tell the cat what I had done…" Rose began crying even more, remembering everything.

"Shhh…" The black haired tried to calm her down.

"An-and the worst part is I-I k-know I love Boris, not P-peter. It's j-just, I'm s-so confused Agatha!"

Agatha hugged her sister underneath the blankets. "You've been through a lot, but I'm sure everything will work out." She paused. "Boris loves you. He's just hurt, he needs some time to get through this, Rose."

He got in, and asked one of the servants for where the twins were staying. He quickly walked over to Rose's room first. He heard crying and pinned his ear to the door. Boris loved Rose? And she him? What the hell was this all about?

"He hates me." She sobbed. "Agatha, he wouldn't e-even touch m-me!" She whimpered, closing her eyes. "How c-could I hurt the one man I have ever l-loved?"

Her sister sighed. "You didn't mean to. That's all that matters. And Boris will figure that out in a little while. Just give it time." She whispered.

He had heard enough. He opened the door and it made a slamming noise as it hit the wall. "You love Boris?" He shouted. "Since when do you love Boris?"

Rose jumped, falling out of the bed. With panic in her eyes she looked to Peter. Why was he here? "Peter, go away." she said to him shakily. Elliot walked into the room, glaring at Peter. He helped Rose up.

The black haired quickly stood up. Had he heard everything? "Get out Peter! My sister's affairs are of no concern to you."

The rabbit laughed. 'So she's in love with Boris, but she might as well be in love with me as well.' He stared at Elliot and then turned to look at Rose. You could see the path of tears on her cheeks. That made Peter's heart ache a bit. "I came to drop off this." He said in a low voice, throwing invitations for the twins and the people of the mansion on her bed.

"Peter White, you should leave." The hare muttered coldly, ready to draw his gun if necessary.

The rabbit man grinned before heading out to the door. "You enjoyed it." He whispered, but loud enough for Rose to hear. "The Queen'll be very disappointed if the two of you don't come tonight. I wouldn't think about missing it." He added before completely disappearing again.

Rose turned to her sister. "I want to go home." She whimpered to her.

Elliot stared down at her. "Rose don't go." He hugged her again. "Heart Land has changed completely since you two arrived, and definitely for the better." He picked up his and Rose's invitation. "How about I take you?" he offered.

Agatha's heart sank. She didn't want to leave, but she'd never let her sister return alone. She could only hope Elliot could convince her to stay.

The blonde put on a quick smile. "Alright Elliot. I'll go with you."

He hugged her once more before leaving. The twins began trying on countless dresses the maids kept bringing for the ball.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review guys, come on. :3 You know how much I looove reviews.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 19, all fresh. **

**_I am a stegosaurus asdf movie_: Peter's a real pain, isn't he? xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Boris<strong>

Boris stared at the invitation Gowland had just handed him. Peter would definitely be there, but would Rose appear as well? 'I have to go.' He decided. 'I need to see Rose.'

**At the Hatter's Mansion**

Rose had decided to wear a long black and white dress. And her sister had picked a long red one. As they looked at themselves in the mirror, they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Rose said, and the mafia boss entered the room, all dressed up.

He stared at Agatha for quite a while, but soon came back to his senses. "So you're going tonight?"

Agatha turned to Blood. "Well yes. It is Vivaldi's ball. I wouldn't dare miss it. Besides, I bet it'll be lots of fun." She smiled. "How does it look?" She asked, twirling around.

"Hmm." He said studying her. "Well it's nice." He said plainly, looking away. "Well I may see you, but I am only going for the tea."

Rose left the room smiling slightly, it was obvious Blood had a liking for her sister. But, then again, Agatha would never put the pieces together on her own… The blonde headed to another room, where she could get her hair done.

"Yeah, I heard you like your tea." The black haired said laughing a bit, going into the bathroom to brush her hair. She decided to wear it loose.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, smirking because of her comment. He would escort her to the ball, he decided.

Agatha got out, now all ready. She smiled to Blood, sitting on the bed. "So...?" She asked grinning.

Blood stared at her, she looked amazing he thought to himself, smiling. He stood up offering his arm out to her. "You look very beautiful."

"Thank you." She smiled, taking his arm. "Let's just meet up with Rose, I want to see how she looks." They left the room and Rose and Elliot passed them, walking quickly.

"We're going to be late!" Rose said, worried.

Agatha was really exited for the ball, it was the first great event she and her sister would attend at Heart Land.

**At the Castle Ball**

They soon arrived, and the twins were amazed by the castle decorations. The Queen really did have marvelous taste.

"I bet we're going to have the time of our lives tonight Rose." Agatha smiled.

"Would you like something to drink sir?" One of the castle servants asked Boris. He refused, he wanted to be as sober as possible.

'She looks amazing.' Boris thought to himself when he spotted Rose, accompanied by Elliot. Oh if he was just the one to be by her side right now. It was all that damn rabbit's fault.

Rose nodded watching as Blood left and Ace instantly was in his place. "I better go see if I can have the night off…" Elliot said hugging her before heading after his boss.

**Agatha**

The black haired shivered slightly when Ace got to her side. She had to speak to him. "Ace, I need to talk to you..." She whispered.

He looked down at her. "What's wrong?" Ace asked her, worried.

"I... Last night, this man in a cloak and mask came to my room. He said someone wanted to kill me and Rose." She paused, staring straight into his eyes. "But that's not all. He kissed me Ace." Agatha wanted to know what his reaction would be. Maybe she was wrong in thinking the man was actually... Ace.

He laughed ruffling his hair. "Come on, they must be joking." He laughed. "Honestly no one here wants to hurt you Agatha."

"I don't know Ace. He seemed pretty convincing."

"Oh come on Agatha, please don't tell me you honestly believe this person?" He laughed, getting a drink.

"Well I do, I believe him..." She murmured. "And there's one more thing I believe..."

"Hmm?" He asked drinking a second drink, now a little concerned.

She looked him straight in the eyes when she whispered so no one else would hear: "I believe you were the one there last night."

**Rose**

The cat saw Elliot leave after Blood and also noticed Agatha was now occupied as well. So he slowly walked over to Rose, making sure she didn't see him come by, maybe she'd run away from him ... "Rose..." He said slowly when he got close enough.

"Boris…" she said moving backing away from him, she turned looking for Elliot.

"Don't...!" He pleaded, holding onto her arm.

"What, you going to shout at me again?" She asked him.

Boris sighed. "Honestly, you deserved it. Ugh, but I admit I shouldn't have been that rude to you." He paused. "I just need someone to keep me from hitting Peter. And you're the only one who can do that."

Rose stared at him hurt by his words. "I said sorry you know, and God knows I meant it." She pulled her arm out of his grip.

"Rose come on, stop this!" He yelled after her, grasping her arm once more. "I can see it in your eyes that you never meant to hurt me. But you did." He sighed. Boris pulled her by the arm and hugged her, burying his face in her hair. "But what hurts me even more is not having you." He whispered.

The blonde was shocked as he hugged her, but instantly hugged him back cuddling up to him. "I love you Boris." She closed her eyes, just breathed in his familiar scent. She loved him, that she knew.

Boris' heart came back to life with those words. "I forgive you Rose. The only one I don't forgive is Peter."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to leave some love in the shape of reviews to make me happy! :3<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey people! Looks like we're already at chapter 20! o:**

**_I am a stegosaurus asdf movie_: Peter's really getting on your nerves huh? xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Agatha<strong>

Ace looked at her before laughing. "Have you gone insane, woman?"

Agatha sighed. "Fine, whatever you say." She got herself a drink as well.

"I don't like you accusing me of things." He scolded, getting yet another drink.

"I'm not accusing." She said finishing her cup. "I just still think so."

"No, you accused" he said walking of into the crowd, suddenly very angry.

'Ugh, why did I have to bring that up?' She quickly ran into the crowd after Ace.

As she made her way in the middle of all the dancing couples, Blood Dupre spotted her. "Agatha?" Blood asked pulling her to him so she could hear over all the noise. "I can't seem to find the tea room, could you help me?"

"Blood!" She said surprised. "You haven't even had one cup of tea yet?" She laughed. "Have you seen Ace? I kind of lost him just now..." She tried to look over Blood's shoulder.

"No, I haven't. But I do want to find some tea." He complained. "Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked.

"Well, it's really nice here, but me and Ace kind of had an argument, or something of the sort." She sighed. "Come on, let's find your tea." She said, dragging him with her.

The mafia boss' expression lightened. "Perfect." He slid an arm around her shoulders as they walked.

Agatha eased a bit when Blood put his arm around her. It felt good. 'He's just being a good fellow.' She thought. The two of them walked along the halls, searching. 'Was Vivaldi hiding the tea from Blood?' She joked to herself.

It took them a few tries, but they finally opened the right door.

"Finally!" He said, almost like a lost person in the desert who had finally found water. He instantly started to pour some of the amazing tea into his tea cup.

'It must be one hell of a tea.' Agatha thought, smiling as she observed Blood.

He passed her a cup already drinking his own. She thanked him, sipping a bit from her cup. "Wow, this is the best tea I've ever tasted." She stated.

"Exactly." He smiled on his second cup already, also observing her.

As she drank from her cup again she remembered what she was doing before all this. She had to find Ace, but she didn't want Blood to think she was being rude, after all he'd done for her.

"So what happened with you and Ace?" He asked, filling yet another cup of tea.

**Rose**

Boris hugged his Rose tight, kissing her forehead. "Want to dance?" He suggested.

The blond nodded happily, as they both walked over to the dance floor. They smiled, almost forgetting completely everything that had happened with the Rabbit.

"I'm sorry I was all cold with you the other night…" The cat apologized. Rose only nodded, and in her eyes he saw understanding. "You're coming back to the amusement park right?" He asked worried.

The girl smiled and pecked his lips. "Definitely."

A large smile spread through his face.

When they decided to take a break, Boris went to the bar and got two drinks. "Here you go beautiful. Thought you might want some."

Rose blushed lightly but shook her head no. "I don't drink… I don't have good experiences with alcohol."

He laughed. "Well, fine then, I'll drink it." He drank a bit before saying: "The only things you'll be doing is with me missy." He laughed kissing her.

She was extremely happy with him there, the night couldn't be better. But she remembered something important. "Boris, please, be careful now." Rose warned him. "Peter knows I love you now."

Boris's eyes widened. "What?"

"He heard a conversation I had with my sister, where she was assuring me that you still loved me, and I said that I loved you."

He thought on that for a while. "Well, if he knows and hasn't come by to annoy us yet then he must be really busy." He laughed. "If he comes at me though I'll thank him, that'll give me an excuse to hit him." He then became serious. "But yeah, I'll be careful."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going on a quick trip tomorrow, that's why your weekly chapter came out friday! <strong>

**Don't be afraid to leave me reviews. All these people adding the story to their favorites but I get almost no reviews. :c**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi guys! Enjoy this chapter, it's awesome!**

**pennameabc: Poor Agatha.**

**I am a stegosaurus asdf movie: Good advice. ;)**

**Aitora x Otaku: Thank you so much.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose<strong>

Boris noticed Rose's still worried expression. "Don't be silly now Rose. Now I have you again, and I won't lose you. Do you actually think I'm gonna let you lose me? I won't let Peter kill me." He chuckled. "Besides, I'm much better at gunfights than he is."

"Just take careo f yourself. And please, avoid the gunfights. It's too much for me…" She said, begging with her eyes.

He sighed. "Fine. But I'll do what I will have to do if the time comes." She nodded, understandingly.

They danced some more, but Boris could still see the love marks Peter had left. He whispered to her. "Let's go replace those love bites, shall we?"

She giggled and nodded, blushing. Boris picked Rose up bridal style and oponed the door to an unused room. He closed the door with his foot and gently lay Rose on the bed. He crawled on top of her, kissing her passionatly.

"I love you Boris, now I'm certain." She kissed him again. "For you, I will stay in Heart Land."

The cat grinned and was about to take off his shirt when the door slammed open.

**Agatha**

She sighed, finishing her second cup. "Well, I was telling him about that man last night and suddenly we started a discussion. I didn't mean to make him mad, but then he just walked away into the crowd and I haven't spoken to him since." Agatha frowned.

He nodded, filling her cup. "Do you think that it was him?"

"Well, maybe. He denied it of course. But the guy last night kissed me, and who else in Heart Land would want to kiss me?" She laughed at herself. "I mean, I'm not any super model or anything, I'm hardly even pretty."

Hearing that, Blood tilted over to her side and lifted her head up, kissing her softly.

The girl was surprised. Of all people Blood Dupre was kissing her? She closed her eyes before gently returning the kiss. She knew this was wrong, but ever since the day she first saw Blood she knew she had felt at least slightly attracted to him.

"You're the most beautiful woman toe ver set foot in Heart Land, Agatha. And anyone would be lucky to kiss you." He stared into her eyes, living this moment. He had wanted exactly this for quiet a while.

They were at it for quiet some time and things were getting rougher. Blood moved the tea off the table, resting her back down on it. Suddenly he froze as a gun was pressed to his head.

Agatha stared in shock to the gun resting on Blood's head. She looked from Ace to Blood, not knowing what to do. 'Oh God no. They can't fight. I can't make this decision right now.' She screamed to herself.

"Blood Dupre, you of all people should know never to touch another mans woman!" Ace growled, about to hit him with his gun, but the mafia boss quickly dodged it and got out his own gun.

They both began firing at each other, but they were both hard to hit.

The Black haired got off the table and crawled to the wall. She knew this would only end up hurting one of them, and still she carried on with it. She lay there in shock. 'I have to stop them.' She thought.

Ace shot at Blood again, but he dodged, which made the bullet almost hit Agatha. They froze, because they had forgotten she was there, watching them.

She stared at them. Her eyes now letting out tears. On top of it all she was ashamed of herself. How could she play with their hearts, or better clocks, like this?

The knight stared at her, blankly. "Have fun with Blood, Agatha." He said to her, pocketing his weapon. He walked on out of the room. Blood left right after him, with his gun still drawn.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Hope you guys liked this one, please review. ;)<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Here's chapter 22, fresh and new just for you. x3**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose<strong>

Boris's head quickly spun to the door.

"Elliot?" Rose said in shock as he drew his gun aiming it at Boris.

"I never even had a chance." The hare said in a low voice.

At first the cat froze, but then quickly drew his gun as well. "What do you want Elliot?" He demanded.

"You moved to her straight away, you never even gave me a chance." He growled. "You just jumped right at her!"

The anger inside Boris was building. First Peter, now Elliot? Would no one leave both of them alone? "I didn't move or jump to her, I fell in love with her!"

Rose quickly stood in between the both of them when she felt things were heating up.

"Rose, he hurt you!" Elliot said to her. "You were crying because he blamed you for something that was not entirely your fault. He judged you, and yet, you stay by his side?"

"I was hurt, you bastard!" Boris picked up Rose so she wouldn't be in the way and pulled the trigger.

"Boris!" The blonde yelled angrily as Elliot started shooting as well. "Stop it you two please!" She begged.

The cat shot a few more times and sighed. "Why, Rose? Why does everyone keep on interfering with us?" He asked. Still keeping his eye on the other man.

Elliot ignored them firing still. "You don't deserve her! You made her cry, you made her want to abandon all of us, I wouldn't do that. I would never do that!"

"I know I made her cry, I know! And it's one of the things I regret the most in my life!" Boris said in a low voice. "But I'll never do that again," he said squeezing her hand. "and I love her more than my own life."

"If you both love me so much, then stop." She asked angrily.

Both Boris and Elliot sighed and put their guns back, looking at Rose.

"You two, please, just let me think for a day or two." The girl sighed. "Guess there's no way to stay sure of anything here in Heart Land for too long."

**Agatha**

The black haired followed them with her eyes. She tried to get up, but her knees failed her, causing her to fall. On her knees, she buried her face in her hands and cried. She felt horrible, she felt dirty. She felt something she thought she would never feel: She wanted to leave Heart Land.

It felt like hours had past when she finally walked out of the room. She had to find Ace, or Blood, or anybody. She walked into the crowd again, trying her best to be unnoticed.

She failed to find them among the dancers. Tired she went to the balcony. There she heard gun shots and immediately saw Blood and Ace. She started to cry again as she ran outside. "Stop it! Stop it the two of you, please!" She shouted in vain.

The two men saw her, glanced for a fraction of a second, and continued on firing at each other. They completely ignored her. Eliminating one of them was more important.

Agatha didn't know what to do. It was obvious they wouldn't stop to hear her cries. She ran into the middle of the fight, nearly getting shot.

* * *

><p><strong>So guys, don't forget to leave me some more reviews. :3 See you next time.<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi guys! Sorry I didn't post a chapter last saturday. I've been terribly sick these past days. But I'm all better now. :3 **

**So here's chapter 23 that should have been posted last saturday! I'll post another chapter or two today for you guys, how does that sound? ;)**

**_I am a stegosaurus asdf movie_: Yes, I know. They're blinded by pride and jealousy. :/**

_**Aitora x Otaku: **_**Well, be careful. xD I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose<strong>

"Good job." Boris snarled before getting out. 'Everything was going so great, so perfect, and then that damn hare appeared.' He thought angrily, quickly putting his shirt back on and getting himself another drink. He tried to find Rose with his eyes but he didn't see her.

Rose sighed running a hand through her hair. First Peter, now even Elliot? She had been so close to becoming intimate with Boris… she remembered the feel of her hands on his chest.

The cat wondered if Rose would be coming back to the amusement park with him after all this. It was already almost the end of the ball.

She sat down on a chair in the castle's garden, her head in her hands. It was stupid she thought, loving three guys at once. She felt like an idiot.

Over at the bar, Boris was impatient. 'I'm not gonna let her stay two days away from me. I need her, and she needs me.' He though, deciding to go after her. He ventured the halls after her and asked people if they'd seen her. It took him a while till he finally saw her, sitting with her head in her hands.

She sighed looking up to see Boris. She smiled weakly, getting up she hugged him. "Hi."

He smiled, embracing her. "I love you, Rose. I really do."

She held him tighter. "My heart is yours Boris. There's nothing I can do."

"Just mine? Not even that damn hare's?" He asked, fiddling with her hair.

She said nothing for a moment. "My heart is yours but I do love him as well."

**Agatha**

"You idiot!" Blood yelled. "You know you'll die if one of these hit your head!"

"Stop it!" She yelled. "This is the only way I can make you two stop!"

The two men glared at her, lowering their guns.

She wiped some tears from her cheeks. "Look, I never meant to hurt any of you." She said, her voice cracking. "Please, stop fighting. Please..."

"No!" Ace snarled at her. "Just go away and let us sort this."

"By killing one another?" Agatha yelled. "No! I won't let you do that!"

"And is there any other way to resolve this?" Blood asked sarcastically. "This isn't your world Agatha."

"Ugh, just stop this, okay? It's stupid!" She demanded. "Just put those things away, and keep them away." She motioned to the guns. Agatha hated them.

The knight shrugged and raised his gun again, as did Blood.

"What, are you going to start fighting again with me in the middle?" She asked.

"Well, yes." Ace said darkly. "This is a gunfight, and it cannot be interrupted by a woman."

"Yes, you'll just have to try and dodge the bullets dear." The mafia boss agreed.

Agatha let out a small gasp. She wasn't expecting that. She soon began crying again. "Fine. Do as you wish. I won't move. Maybe it is best if I get hit."

Blood raised his gun. "Well then, good luck surviving Agatha."

She closed her eyes, waiting to hear the sound of the bullet.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review guys! :D See ya.<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi! :3 Here's chapter 24! Enjoy reading it, there are a lot of surprises in this one!**

* * *

><p><strong>Agatha<strong>

Seeing that the black haired really wasn't going to budge, they lowered their guns yet again.

Agatha sighed relieved. Dying was a risk she'd take to keep them from killing one another. "Blood... Ace..." She paused. "I'm sorry, to both of you." She murmured.

"So what?" Ace asked her. "Why don't you go kiss Peter? Or Elliot?" he snarled. "Go ahead, there's still Julius, or Nightmare. That is, if you still haven't been fooling around with them behind my back!"

"I'm sorry!" She sobbed. "I shouldn't have done that with Blood. And I feel horrible!" She tried wiping her face but it was no use. "I was weak. I had spent so much time away from you and we had just gotten into a fight. And Blood was the one there to comfort me when that man came... It just all came along in my head Ace, but I was wrong, dead wrong in doing so!"

He shrugged. "Well now you do have Blood." He said walking off into the woods.

Agatha turned to Blood, holding his hands. "I'm sorry Blood. I was only seeking comfort in you... I-I shouldn't have returned the kisses..." She paused. "I understand if you don't want me at the Mansion anymore." She let go of his hands and ran after Ace.

The mafia boss stood there, shocked. For the first time in his life, he felt… Hurt.

**Rose**

Boris backed a bit so he could look at her, shocked. "W-what does that mean?"

"It means, Boris, we need to take a break." She said looking away from him. "I'm going to stay at the mansion, or maybe here in the castle, in my own room."

He lowered his saddened head. "Don't stay here. Not here. Please Rose, not here."

"Boris I don't know…" She sighed. "But if I do stay here I will lock my room so Peter won't come in, I promise you." As she said that she saw her sister racing into the woods.

"Fine, you do what you have to do. But my arms will always be open for you Rose."

"I'm sorry Boris, but I have to go after Agatha. Something's just not right…"

**Rose & Agatha**

Agatha ran into the woods. She'd probably get lost, but maybe that would be an easier way to find Ace. Agatha heard her sister's voice calling her and stopped, yelling back: "Rose? I'm over here!"

"Agatha what happened to you?" She asked worried, running over to her. She was suddenly aware they were lost deep in the woods.

"I screwed up." She sighed, the tears falling again. "I think I lost Ace forever..."

The blonde hugged her. "Come on Agatha, that's not true. He loves you!"

She hugged her sister tightly. "You should have seen his face Rose! It was pure hate." She sobbed. "I was with Blood. He caught me with Blood."

"We're both doing crap here… Elliot caught me and Boris undressing." She sighed closing her eyes.

Agatha let out a small gasp. "Yeah." She wiped some tears. "Recently I've caught myself thinking I actually wanted to go home..."

"It would be so much easier. Maybe we should just leave…" she said sadly. Then she suddenly froze as she saw the shadows moving.

Agatha nodded then noticed they were being surrounded by shadows.

"Agatha!" Rose said crying out as one swiped at her, instantly cutting the side of her face. "Agatha!"

"Oh my God, Rose!" She screamed as some shadows swiped and cut her legs. "We have to get out of here!"

"How?" She screamed, as they cut her chest.

"I, I don't know... But we have to try and run from here or they'll kill us."

Rose pushed her and yelled 'RUN.' She preferred her sister to go first. She knew how much Agatha loved Heart Land, and if one of them had to die, she'd rather it would be her own self.

* * *

><p><strong>Come on, leave me some reviews eh? What do you guys think'll happen next? What if something happens to them? Or what if someone saves them? <strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello readers! :) Looks like most of you were surprised last chapter! Well then, without further ado, I present to you chapter 25!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose &amp; Agatha<strong>

Agatha ran, as fast as she could to God knows where, getting herself a few cuts on the throat and near her ribs from the shadows. "Rose, are you all right?"

"Yes" she said to her, her legs chest and arms cut. "Just run and don't stop."

They began running faster. The shadows were still after them, just as fast. As they ran, they couldn't help but think their lives would end.

'I'm never going to see Ace again... Never going to touch him... Kiss him...'

'All I want is to be back in Boris' arms. To kiss him and hold him, at least one more time.'

They ran and ran but the shadows kept on coming after them. "Rose... I can't take this much longer." Her twin said panting.

"Neither can I Agatha… It's too much…" She said, just as she seemed to run straight through glass. Stumbling, the blonde collapsed down onto light green grass. No longer in the forest. She looked up, shocked, to see their mansion.

Agatha gasped when her sister disappeared. Seconds later she fell on fresh soft grass. Looking up, she saw home.

"We're back!" She said standing up. "Agatha, we're back!"

The girl was speechless. Finally back home... Part of her was delighted, but she was also heartbroken, now she never would see Ace again.

The twins decided to lay down on the grass, back in the same spot where Peter had force Rose to drink the potion.

"Can you really believe we've been to Heart Land?" Agatha asked.

"If I had gone alone I would've thought I'd gone insane." She smiled. "Thank you for coming with me Agatha."

"Hey, of course I had to go! Besides, we had a whole lot of fun didn't we?" She laughed, but still saddened.

"Who would have thought we would end up doing all those things to people we saw only as characters..."

Agatha nodded. "To think we thought mother was insane…"

Rose sighed. They should've believed in their mother. Now they were proven dead wrong to have doubted her. "Let's go inside."

They both got up, but Agatha was still curious as to how on earth they got back. They headed to Rose's room and the black haired picked up Alice's journal.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked, staring back to the plush characters.

"I want to know how we left, Rose." She sighed. "I'm glad we left because we would have been killed, but I still want to have the option to go back when I'm ready…"

"Fine, if you find something wake me up will you?" She chuckled. "All that running exhausted me…" She paused, before getting up and hugging her sister. "I really didn't think we would make it."

Agatha smiled and squeezed her sister. "To be honest, neither did I. But now that we're still alive, we have to settle things." She gave her sister a quick kiss on the cheek. "Go take a nap, I'll wake you up as soon as I find something."

And so Rose lay down on her bed, and in a couple of minutes was already deeply asleep.

The black haired twin sat down on a chair in the living room and began reading her mother's journal all over again. She was amused by her mother's encounters with the Mafia Boss. She thought of him as a selfish and arrogant man… And so did Rose. She laughed to herself. Agatha read about Peter, and how her mother couldn't stand him stalking her, but also how she understood that his true feelings were just to see her being happy. Preferably with him, but even if it was with someone else, her happiness was enough for him.

She spent hours reading, and Rose rested. Agatha finally got to an interesting part, a conversation her mother had had with Julius. They were talking of something called The Looking Glass. They didn't talk much about it, but from what was written, she learned that it wasn't exactly a mirror and that it only appeared when a heart really ached for it. In other words, it was a way to return, a portal.

She quickly ran up the stairs and shook her sister awake. "Rose, Rose!"

"Uh, Agatha? What, did you find something?" She asked drowsy.

"Yes, Rose. We seem to have passed through The Looking Glass."

"And what on earth is that?" The blonde asked confused.

"It's kind of a rare mirror, but that doesn't reflect images. It only appears when someone desperately wants to go back home. And well, I guess being chased by the afterimage is a pretty good reason for us to want to go someplace safe."

Rose thought on it for a while. "Did mother say how we could go back?"

"Well no, but I suppose that if you haven't filled the vial yet then we can look for the hole… If not, then we can't find it."

The other sister put her hand in her pocket, but she already knew the answer. She took the vial out. "I'm sorry Agatha… I've filled it."

* * *

><p><strong>Sad chapter, yes. : But it's not over yet! Leave me reviews. :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi guys! Sorry this chapter took so long, I went on a quick trip... Hehe. **

**_Yoruko Rhapsodos:_ Yes, Ace and Blood were real jerks.**

**_I am a stegosaurus asdf movie:_ LOL come on White Rabbit, do your thing.**

* * *

><p><strong>At The Ball<strong>

After Rose went after Agatha, Boris had gone back inside. He was curious about what had happened to the other twin, but none of them had returned yet. He was about to go outside again when he saw the Mafia Boss come back inside.

"Hey Boss, where were you? You've been out for almost the enitre event." Elliot asked, walking beside Blood.

"I was settling some issues Elliot, nothing of your concern."

"Hey Blood!" The Cat said, walking over to the two, ignoring Elliot's presence. "Weren't you having tea with Agatha? Where is she?" He stayed silent. "Rose went after her and they both ran into the woods… But they haven't returned yet… I'm getting worried."

"Well don't be. They're probably having some sister time, or whatever."

"Rose? Why are you people talking about my Rose?" Peter said, intruding into the conversation.

"Where were you the whole ball Peter?" Elliot asked.

"Busy." He said simply. "Now where is my little Rose?"

"She does not belong to you, Peter." Boris said. "But we haven't seen her nor Agatha for quite some time…"

"What?"

"The last time I spoke with Rose, we were outside, and she ran off after her sister." Boris explained. "And Agatha didn't seem too well. They ran into the woods and haven't returned."

"But Boss, weren't you the one last seen with Agatha? What happened?"

Everyone turned to look at Blood, who had an irritated expression on his face. "I was talking and having tea with Agatha and I, well, I approached her, you know, with, uhm, interest." The three men's eyes widdened. "And we began doing things a couple would do… But then that damn Kinght came and we started a gun fight."

"Well of course that would happen, you were messing with his girl!" Boris said.

"Shut up cat. Anyway, we took the gunfight outside, and Agatha came along. She tried to stop us, and when she did, Ace left into the woods and she ran after him, crying."

"So that's why Rose went after her." Peter concluded. "But what about Ace? Has he returned?"

Suddenly the castle doors swung open, and Ace walked inside, with a terrified look on his face. Everyone stopped dancing. The Queen got down from her throne and walked over to him.

"Knight of Hearts, what happened?"

"Agatha… Agatha…" He tried to say.

"What? What happened?"

All of the role holders there present made a circle around him. "The afterimage, the shadows…"

"Spill it out, you damn Knight!" Blood said, angrily.

"They were chasing them, chasing the twins."

"And what happened? Is Rose hurt?" Peter asked.

"They were hurt a bit, but they managed to escape…"

"Well that's great!" The hare said, happily. "Where are they then?"

"They went through the Looking Glass. They're back home, and can't come back." Ace said, his voice filled with regret.

Blood was infuriated. He got Ace by the collar and pushed him up against the wall. "And what the hell were you doing? Watching them leave? You're a Knight! You should have saved them, helped them! It's all your fault they're gone!"

"Calm down, Blood Dupre." Vivaldi said, pushing him away from Ace. "We are frustrated as well, but let's let him explain."

"I was lost, again, but so were they. When I heard them screaming, they were already under attack, and I was far away. I ran as fast as I could, but I was too late. When I reached them, Agatha was… She was already half way through the glass." He lowered his head. "I was too late to save her."

"And they can't get back?" Boris asked, with his head in his hands.

"I doubt it…" Peter said. "By now, Rose has surely filled up the vial."

"Then we go back and get them!" The Mafia Boss said, already heading out the door.

"Nightmare won't let you." Julius said, he was the only one who had stayed silent for all that time, thinking. "It's just like when Alice left. We can only bring a certain person to Heart Land once."

"He's right." Elliot said. "It's the rule. And you have to obey the rules to play the game."

* * *

><p><strong>There. :3 Don't forget to review this chapter guys. <strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi readers! :) Here's chapter 27. I think this will be a very reveling yet sad chapter, but I enjoyed writing it.**

**_Yoruko Rhapsodos_: I guess you'll enjoy this chapter then. :3**

**_I am a stegosaurus asdf movie_: I hope you like this one!**

**_Mary Haze:_ Thank you :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Blood<strong>

'They're wrong.' Blood thought. 'There has to be a way of getting Agatha back.' While the other role holders had gone home and had given up on bringing the twins back, the Mafia Boss was ready to have a little chat with Nightmare. He lay in his bed, drifting to sleep.

"Hello Blood Dupre." Came a voice out from the darkness.

"Nightmare."

"I know what you want, Blood." The incubus sighed. "But everyone except you seem to understand that it's not possible."

"There has to be a way! They didn't leave like Alice, they didn't want to! They were just trying to get away from the afterimage!"

"Even the Cat and the Knight have understood that no one can bring them back. Why can't you?"

The Mafia Boss took a deep breath, it was the first time he would ever admit this to anyone. Not like he needed to, the incubus could read his thoughts, but Nightmare would make him say it just for his entertainment. "I can't accept that Agatha's gone because… Because I love her. And I won't let her stay trapped in her world if she wants to be here."

"My, my, my Blood. Looks like the cold blooded Mafia Leader has a "heart", or at least isn't hollow inside." He laughed, but coughed up some blood.

"Hmpf."

"I'm sorry Blood, but there really isn't a way for you or anyone to cross over and bring Agatha and Rose back to us."

Blood held his head, his hand covering up his face. 'She's gone, really gone. I'll never be able to even look her in the eyes again. To hear her laughter, to just sit and talk with her over a cup of tea.' His clock ached as if it were a real heart. He had become really in love with Agatha, just as much as the Knight of Hearts was.

Nightmare studied Blood, he could hear his thoughts. Who would have imagined that Blood Dupre would fall so madly and deeply in love? His feelings were clear, if he could he'd do absolutely anything to have Agatha back in Heart Land. Not even Peter was so determined.

"Blood Dupre."

"What?" He answered, lifting his head with hurt deep inside his soul.

"What would you do to bring the twins back?"

"Anything!" He yelled. "Anything, damnit! I've said it a thousand times, I'd do anything and everything to be able to see Agatha again!"

"What if that meant giving her up? What if that meant that you could see her and talk to her, but address to her as nothing more than a friend? To watch her build a whole new life by someone else's side?" Nightmare asked. "Do you love her enough to do that?"

He paused. He knew what the Incubus meant. He came here with the hope to bring her back, to be her savior, and yet, the only way he could return with her was if he'd give her up to the Knight. He'd never win, right from the start Agatha was destined to stay in Heart Land by Ace's side, never by his. But he loved her. He loved her more than he secretly loved his sister, more than he had loved her mother, Alice. To see Agatha smile, to be able to talk with her over tea like they had done before, maybe it was enough.

"If I had to give her up, to pretend I felt nothing and watch her live with someone else in order to have her back here in Heart Land… I'd do it. If I could, if there was a way, I'd do it. Just for the sake of seeing her smile." He said, honestly.

By his thoughts, Nightmare could see he was saying the truth. "There are certain exceptions for the rules." He began. "When love is true, and when love is strong, the game becomes insignificant. You have proven that you love Agatha with every bit of your existence. For a selfish character like yourself to give up what you want most, just for the happiness of that person… It's the noblest kind of love."

Blood's eyes filled with hope.

"You may even love Agatha more than the Knight of Hearts does." Nightmare said. "Because of that, I am permitted to let you pass to their world and you may bring them back. But this time, it's permanent, there are no vials and no Looking Glass that may let them go back home. They will become one of us, and live in Heart Land. But if you ever break the promise you are making me and Agatha, then they will vanish. Both the twins will be lost in a realm between their world and ours."

He nodded. "I'll do it. I've already said I would. Even if I can't have her the way I'd like to, I can still have her company, just her presence is enough. I won't break the promise, I won't for Agatha's sake."

Nightmare smiled. "Then I will send you there in three… two… one…"

* * *

><p><strong>So guys? Leave me reviews so I know what you thought of this chapter.<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello! :D Here's chapter 28 and I've gotta say, I feel pretty sorry for Blood. I shouldn't have made him suffer this much... :c**

**I am a stegosaurus asdf movie: lol that is true my dear. Blood has more sense than he seems to have.**

* * *

><p><strong>In the Real World<strong>

A gray light surrounded Blood. In seconds his sight changed from the Incubus to a beautiful grassy area by a lake. The light surrounding him slowly faded as his feet touched this new ground.

'Am I in Alice's world?' He asked himself. He walked around and he eventually found a mansion. 'That must be where the twins live…' Blood walked over to it and knocked on the door, but no one answered it. He tried opening it, but it was a big and heavy door and was obviously locked. He sighed. He'd have to do this the hard way.

The Mafia Boss ran back over to the lake and picked up a handful of pebbles. When he got back to the mansion, he began throwing them at each window. One of them had to be one of the girls' room or something. 'I just hope they're actually home…' He said mentally.

"Agatha! Agatha, come quick!" Rose yelled after her sister who was cooking dinner. "Run on up here already!"

"What is it Rose? You know I don't like to leave things on the stove like this…" Her sister said as she walked inside.

"Shhh." They both went silent, but there was something that seemed to be hitting on their window.

Agatha's mouth went wide open. "Rose, there's definitely someone outside, someone throwing stuff at out window."

"Who on earth could it be?" She asked, taking short and slow steps towards the window, afraid of what she might see. "It's not like we have any prince charmings here to play us a song on the guitar by the moonlight…"

"Be careful Rose…" She said as the blonde went closer and closer to the window.

Finally, she got the courage to take a look on who it was. She laughed, a laughter full of joy. "I take that back Agatha."

"Take what back? Why are you laughing?" She asked, going over to have a peek herself.

"It looks like _you_ have a prince charming to play you a song by the moonlight." She hugged Agatha, who's eyes were almost popping out of their sockets from disbelief. "I hope this means we're going back!"

"Rose… I can't believe it Rose! Blood came! He came for us!"

"Nah, he came for you dummie." She giggled. "But that's fine, because if he thinks he's taking only you back, he's dead wrong."

She turned to her sister. "You mean you want to go back?" Rose nodded and smiled. "But you said you wanted to stay away, because Heart Land confused you and got all your feelings messed up…"

"Well Heart Land can't stop me from being happy just because it get's me confused once in a while. Besides," she smiled. "it has granted me my only truth, real truth in life."

Agatha smiled curious. "Oh, yeah? And what's that?"

"That I love Boris, I love him with every bit of my soul. And I couldn't be more happy to see that arrogant Mafia Leader ever in my life!"

They both ran down the stairs laughing and quickly got themselves outside. Blood hadn't seen the two of them, but as soon as Agatha got close enough, she jumped at him and held onto his neck for dear life.

"Blood! Oh Blood thank the heavens you're here!"

"Agatha?" He said alarmed, trying not to fall. He smelled her delicious fragrance and he passed his arms around her fragile body. He had to mentally hit himself so he wouldn't just break down and tell her everything that was stored away inside him.

"Yes, thank goodness you're here." Rose said. "We thought we had lost all contact with Heart Land for good!"

"Oh Blood!" Agatha said, now standing properly. "Take us back all ready. Please, let's go!"

He sighed. "Wait. There are some things I need to tell you two before you fall down the hole again." They both looked at him intently and he couldn't help but notice how Agatha's eyes were shining so brightly, so full of _hope_. "There is a rule for brining back the same outsiders to Heart Land. This time, if you cross through the hole, it'll be the last time you'll cross. From your world to ours or from ours to yours."

"In other words…" The black haired began.

"We'll be trapped in Heart Land." Rose finished.

Blood nodded. "So, I want to be sure you two really want to live in Heart Land. This is your only chance, because this is also the last time a role holder will be able to pass through and try and bring you two back…" He already knew Agatha's answer, but maybe if Rose didn't agree, she'd want to stay with her sister… If that were to happen, it would break his inexistent heart in four, because it was already broken in two…

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry Blood, I'm sorry. #cries<strong>

**You know I love you right? D;**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, keep it up! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Ello guys! :D I'm sorry to say that the fanfic is coming to it's end... But you guys still have a few chapter to wait for! :)**

**_I am a stegosaurus asdf movie_: Waaait for it. xD**

**_pennameabc_: Yeah, I think I mistreated him too much this time. :c**

**_Aitora x Otaku_: Yep, it's worth it I guess. Thank you for reading! **

* * *

><p><strong>In The Real World<strong>

The black haired girl laughed. "Are you kidding, Blood? I'm going back no matter what!"

He grinned, he knew she was going to agree, but hearing her say it relieved his aching heart/clock. He and Agatha stared at Rose, who also had a grin on her face.

"I've decided to stay in Heart Land as well." She said plainly, but Blood didn't give it much thought. He quickly grabbed Agatha by the hand, which grabbed Rose by the hand, and began running towards the hole. The twins laughed joyfully as they ran.

"Ready to jump young ladies?" The Hatter asked as they reached it.

"Pfft!" Agatha said laughing as she ran and jumped down the hole.

"She's really happy. Thanks for coming to get her Blood." Rose said and jumped afterwards.

He smiled inside. It had hurt more than any kind of pain he had ever experienced, but it was definitely worth it. He had never seen Agatha that radiant, that beautiful. He then also jumped after the two.

**In Heart Land**

"Julius!" The black haired screamed. "Julius!"

"Calm down, Agatha. You'll scare people." Rose teased her.

Agatha ran until she reached the Clock Fixer and gave him a tight hug. "Julius, I'm back! We're back!"

"W-what? Agatha, Rose…? But how? How on earth did you two…" And then he saw Blood Dupre, following behind the blonde twin, and he understood. He thought it was very strange, but he understood.

As the two girl left like two small hurricanes to greet the other Role Holders, he spoke with Blood. "How did you do this?" He asked.

"I made an agreement with Nightmare." The Mafioso sighed and Julius could see it wasn't an easy agreement for Dupre to make. The man walked quickly out the door before Julius could make any more questions.

'He'll never tell anyone what he did, his pride is too great.' He concluded. 'The Hatter loves her, and that is definitely the key to whatever he had to do.'

**-x-**

"I'm going to the Park. I guess we can meet up at the castle?" Rose suggested.

"Sounds good. You know you'll find me there!" The other twin replied before the two of them running off again.

**Rose**

"Gowland!" She shouted. "Gowland it's so nice to see you!"

"Why it's Rose! How did you get here?" The Park Owner asked delighted. "Just wait till Boris finds out about this!"

"Blood Dupre brought me and Agatha back!" She said smiling.

"The Hatter?" He frowned. "I guess I owe him one then. Everyone in Heart Land does now. I'll forgive him for spreading the word about my first name, now we're equal."

Rose smiled. "Where is Boris?"

Gowland pointed to the Cat's room. "He hasn't been out since you two went missing. I sure am glad you're back!"

The blonde girl knocked on the door, but no one answered. She tried again, but still there was silence. "Boris? Boris, are you in there?" She shouted out to him.

Suddenly the door swung open and a pair of lonesome golden eyes stared into hers.

**Agatha**

The guards were all surprised to see her, but they wouldn't dare stop her from running into the castle. No, the Queen would probably chop off their heads.

She opened the big castle doors and immediately found Vivaldi.

"Agatha! My dear Agatha!" The Queen quickly came over to her and hugged her. "How?" She asked simply.

"Blood." The twin replied grinning.

Vivaldi's eyes widened a bit but soon a heart warming smile was formed on her face. 'Well done, brother.'

"Uhm, I'm sorry for being so rude, but I'm looking for someone…" Agatha began.

"Don't worry dear, we know who it is you wish to see." She took her hand. "Come."

Soon she led Agatha to a door at the end of a corridor. "This is where he sleeps. At least when he's not lost."

The black haired was about to thank the Queen, but Ace opened the door, probably hearing the voices.

"Agatha…" He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :DD And I hope you enjoyed this one. <strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**So guys, here's chapter 30. We still have one chapter left to go after this one, so please enjoy this one before it's over. ;)**

**_pennameabc:_ Here it is! :D**

**_I am a stegosaurus asdf movie:_ Cute isn't it? :3**

**_Aitora x Otaku:_ Well go ahead and find out! c:**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose<strong>

The cat remained paralyzed for what seemed like an eternity. Then he finally came back to reality. "ROSE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Boris!" She immediately wrapped her arms around him. "Oh Boris, I'm so glad to see you!"

"You're back! Rose, you're back! I can't believe it!" He hugged her back as tightly as he could. "I love you so much Rose, I love you so, _so_ much! Please, don't ever make me go through that again."

She held his head in her hands. "I won't Boris. I most definitely won't." They kissed and it was like they hadn't kissed in years. "I love you too Boris, and I've decided that I want to stay with you."

"W-What? Are you serious?"

She nodded and smiled at the huge grin that crept on the Cat's face. "I'm going to stay in Heart Land forever, and I want to spend all my time by your side."

He kissed her once again. "But what about Elliot and Peter? You said you were confused. You asked me to give you time to think…" He asked, uncertain.

"Well Boris, when you are nearly killed by creepy shadows and stuck in a world you don't want to live in anymore you realize some things in your life. I realized that I wanted to stay here right from the start. I only thought I didn't like it here because of what happened to Mother and what people thought of her after she came back to our world. The other thing I realized is that I only truly love you." She pecked his lips. "I guess Heart Land doesn't only make the Role Holders have feelings for the Outsiders. For me at least it's also the other way around. I do love Peter and Elliot, but the kind of love I feel for you is much stronger."

He held her hands tightly. "I think you know this already, but my home is your home. And there's nothing more that I would like than to have you live with me here, in the Amusement Park."

She smiled. Finally things were going to work out for her.

**Agatha**

"I guess we should be going." Vivaldi gave her one last hug before leaving her alone with Ace.

At first she didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure if he was still mad at her, or if he still loved her. His expression was very confusing as well. It looked like he had been crying.

"I… Uhm, could I come inside, Ace?" She asked, almost in a whisper. She didn't want to have this conversation in the middle of the hallway. He merely nodded and closed the door after her. Not knowing exactly what to do, she sat on the edge of his bed and began talking. "I think you've heard that we went missing, right?" Again, just a nod. "Well, Blood helped us get back, but now that we're back we can't leave." She saw his eye twitch slightly when she named the Mafioso. "And, well, the only reason I agreed on coming back to Heart Land," she gathered enough courage to take his hands in hers and surprisingly he held hers too. "was because I love you."

The room stayed silent. Ace stared deeply into Agatha's blue eyes. He slowly got closer and closer to the girl and he eventually locked his lips on hers. She closed her eyes, flavoring the kiss. She had missed him so much.

"Oh Ace, I am so sorry for what happened between me and Blood. I was confused and I needed comfort…"

"I know." He whispered in her ear.

"I'm so sorry. But I never loved him. Not like I love you. I'll never love anyone the way I love you, Ace."

"I know. And I'm sorry as well." He said sincerely, sitting down in front of her. "You mean everything to me, Agatha, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what?" The black haired asked confused.

"For lying, and not being able to save you in time. Or afterwards."

"What do you mean?"

"I noticed the afterimages were getting restless. It took me awhile to find out why, and it turned out it was because of you and Rose. I don't know why they were acting like that, but it seems they've calmed down now." He stroked her cheek. "Do you remember that night that a cloaked man visited you?"

Agatha nodded. "I'm sorry I accused you of being him… I really should have trusted you more…"

"No, you were right." He interrupted her. "I am the man of the mask and the cloak. It's another job I do, aside from my duties here at the castle. I tried to warn you about them, but I didn't want you to find out it was me because I'll definitely get in serious trouble if any Role Holder, aside from Julius, finds out. It may cost my life, Agatha."

She gasped. "Well I would never tell anyone!"

"I know that now." He sighed. "I also heard you and Rose screaming when the shadows attacked you. But I was too far away, and when I reached you…" He paused, squeezing her hand tightly. "When I reached you, you were already half way through the glass. I shouldn't have let you run after me alone in the woods… Especially when I knew about the shadows! I'm so sorry Agatha."

"Oh Ace! It's not your fault."

"But it is, Agatha. It is. And to make things worse, the one who saved you was Blood. He was the only one that Nightmare let pass through. I tried, Boris tried and Peter tried, but only Blood Dupre was accepted to save you."

The Knight stayed silent for a moment.

"Why did you return to me? I only made you suffer, indirectly, but still. You should be with the man who saved you. I know he loves you Agatha, probably just as much as I do."

She smiled, and kissed him passionately. "The thing is that I don't love him. I may have thought I did for a minute, but you are the one my heart belongs too."

"I wish I had a heart so I could say the same to you." He held her tightly.

"But you do have one. You have my own."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review guys, and I await for you on the next chapter. The last one.<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this, and I hope you all enjoyed reading this story. :)**

**_I am a stegosaurus asdf movie:_ Yes, yes it is. :3**

**_pennameabc_: Oh dear, I'm sorry. But every story has to end. I just hope you liked mine. **

**_Aitora x Otaku:_ Well, now's the time to find out! And thank you for following it up until now.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Year Later<strong>

**Rose & Agatha**

"Agatha, please calm down dear." The Queen watched the black haired pace restlessly. "Everything will be perfect, trust us."

"But the flowers Vivaldi! The flower's still haven't arrived!" The girl said, a bit hysterically.

Suddenly the door swung open. "T-the f-flowers, are h-here." The girl at the door panted.

"Stop running around Rose. Here, sit on the bed and help your sister. We will take care of the rest of the preparations." The blonde did as she was told and looked at her sister as she regained her breath.

"Vivaldi's right," Agatha said to her sister, holding her hand. "you can't run around like that!"

"But I'm trying to help you!"

"Rose, Damien is more important, and we both know it." She knelt down and felt her sister's large belly. "I already love my nephew so much!"

"But you helped me so much when I wedded…" Rose sighed. "I just wish I could do more than sit around."

Agatha chuckled and got up. "You can help me get ready. It's not like I'm going to get married in a robe!"

**Boris & Ace**

"There." Boris said as he fixed the groom's tie. "Now you're all ready."

"Thanks Boris." Ace said, tapping his best man on the back.

"Can you really believe things are this good?" He asked Ace. "Can you believe you're marrying Agatha?"

"Actually I can't. I still can't believe she chose to stick with me." He smiled. "What about you? Can you believe you married Rose and already have a little boy on the way?"

The Cat grinned, he was living the happiest time of his life, that was for sure. "No. But I am glad. I know I could never be happy without my Rose."

The two men shared a happy smile.

"Do you think Blood will come?" Boris asked.

"He has too. He's a Role Holder." He replied.

"Don't you think it'll be awkward?"

Ace shook his head. "Was it awkward for you and Rose with Peter at your wedding? Or with Elliot?"

"Well, no. But that's because Peter has stopped following and talking to Rose ever since I almost killed him in that gunfight, weeks before the wedding. And Elliot, well, I think Blood Dupre told him to leave Rose alone. You know how the Hare obeys his Boss blindly."

"Yes." The knight paused. "Well, as strange as it may seem, the Hatter hasn't shown much interest in Agatha ever since he brought her back. There were very few times when the actually talked over a cup of tea like they used to. Agatha even told me she thought that speaking to her caused him some kind of pain." He chuckled. "So, no worries over that guy."

Boris nodded and raised a glass of wine. "Well, here's to you and Agatha!" They drank as they waited for the wedding to begin.

**-x-**

"Look Boris!" Rose poked her husband. "Look at her."

"Wow, she really looks beautiful tonight doesn't she?"

The wedding was being held at the castle's ball room, and the King was the one who would bless their bonding. As the classical wedding song played, everyone got up and watched as Agatha walked to the altar in a beautiful white dress.

'Congratulations, Agatha. I hope you will live a happy life by the Knight's side.' Blood though as he watched her.

Ace was stunned when he saw her, but as soon as she reached the altar, he grinned.

The couple stood there, hand in hand, repeating the words of the King until those famous last words were heard.

"Do you, Ace Knight, take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"_I do_." He replied, squeezing her hand just a bit.

"And do you, Agatha Liddell, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?"

The black haired looked over to the people. She spotted Vivaldi, who had helped her so much during the past year, with the wedding and with Ace. She saw Julius, her dear friend who granted her a room in his tower when she had just arrived. And she saw Rose, who smiled brightly at her. Her dear sister, her eternal best friend, the one she knew would always be beside her.

"_Yes, I do_." She said, smiling up at her beloved.

"_You may kiss the bride._"

The Knight of Hearts leaned over and wrapped his arms around Agatha, kissing her and claiming her as his wife.

The castle was filled with the sound of hands clapping and laughter; and the twin's hearts were filled with love and joy, for they had found their place in Heart Land.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd just like to say that I really loved writing this story, and that I definitely couldn't have done it without the love and support all you guys have given me along the way.<strong>

**I'd like to thank my faithfull reviewers. Reading and replying to what you guys had to say really made me happy.**

**I'd also like to thank the other readers who accompanied _Two is Better Than One_ but didn't review. Your favorites and story follows also warmed my heart and kept me writing further.**

**And, lastly, I'd like to thank my dear roleplaying partner, Pilot. It's a shame we never got the chance to end this roleplay.**

**Thank you all so much for reading!**

**Sincerely, _Bruuhdt_.**


End file.
